


Endless Possibilities

by Flippythedemon



Series: My Hero Academia fics [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, F/F, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Hisashi is a zeti, Human Mobians, Human Shadow the Hedgehog, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Person of Color Kirishima Ejirou, Person of Color Shadow the Hedgehog, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky Spoilers, Pro Hero Midoriya Hisashi, Pro Hero Midoriya Inko, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Trying my best, Werehog Quirk, big sister blaze, he a Zeti, izuku has amnesia, mikumo has a quirk, more to be added - Freeform, references, shadow the hedgehog is half alien, she a badass, she only remembers her name, she's technically a werehog, thank you archie sonic for lore and ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippythedemon/pseuds/Flippythedemon
Summary: Waking up on a beach with no memory but her name was not what she was expecting..waking up as a human wasn't either but Izuku thinks she can handle it..now with Mikumo with the help of his parents, his older brother and All Might, Izuku hopes that she can stay alive long enough to find out her past..Now..if only her past doesn't try to kill her before she finds out who she really is!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Shirakumo Oboro/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Akatani "Yamikumo" Mikumo/Shouji Mezou, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Hatsume Mei/Iida Tenya, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kirishima Eijirou/Original Male Character(s), Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Tokoyami Fumikage
Series: My Hero Academia fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097081
Comments: 27
Kudos: 23





	1. Phantom Ruby Hijinks + Warp Ring = Chaos Control Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my rewrite to the Chosen One's Journey: To be a Hero! Now that I know what I want to do I have a great idea how to make sure this work..don't mind the chapters that may be base off Sonic X episodes (DO NOT BLAME ME SONIC X WAS MY FIRST SONIC CARTOON IT HAS A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART) 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! Please leave a review 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA, Pokemon or Sonic and I never will!

**_Zonic! What is happening to the Anti Zone?!_ **

**_“Its dead sir..only a few people are living on it..but soon they too will die because the planet is now inhabitable..”_ **

**_“What are we going to do! Who knows what will happen..”_ **

**_“It's fine doctor..I already have a plan..as long as she lives..then the multiverse is alright...I have a new Zone work out for her, the Creator of the Zone has agree to let her in,”_ **

**_“Are you sure she won’t cause any trouble like her ancestor? Heck she even named herself after him!”_ **

**_“Just because she is the Anti does not mean she is evil...that girl..she has a heart of a hero..”_ **

* * *

**Rota-Year 2314**

Purple eyes sigh as the boy in the desk stretches out his arms, his long black tail- yes a tail.

The boy was..very much different, having pale white scaly skin, stripe horns coming out of his head from the purplish black hair. He has two black spikes on his shoulder that matched the black scales on his lower body. His lower jaw was sticking out, showing a row of spike fangs. This boy was named Mikumo Midoriya.

Mikumo looks at his phone and sighs, “Looks like Mt. Lady and her Aggron did great today..for their first Hero Debt,” he looked over all the news website, “Still..looks like some people are calling out on her for taking Kamui Woods..” he sighs putting his phone back in his pocket when something clinks out of it. 

Looking down he sees what his mother calls, a sun key. Inko said that it has been in their family for years but the reason for it has been long gone now. The boy smiles and leans down to grab it when a hand snatched it away.

“Hey give that..” he freezes at the sight of the person who grabbed. Red eyes glare at his purple eyes and he has to hold the whimper that wanted to come out.

“Hey Villain..what the hell is this piece of junk?” 

The boy sighs, “Bakugou..please if you have any restrain in you..just give it back..its an family heirloom..” he then glares at him, “And if you even fucking think of blowing it up I’ll have you written up for destroying property..”

Katsuki Bakugou scoffs before throwing the little stone key back at him, the boy quickly catching it. He puts it in his bag but the smoking burning hand on his shoulder makes him blink.

“We’re now done here Midoriya..what’s this about you trying out for U.A Academy huh? You are a villain! Only heroes go to U.A!”

Mikumo rolls his eyes, shrugging his shoulders to dislodge Bakugou’s burning hand off. “How many times do I have to tell you..I’m not a villain..just because the founder of the family started a villain group all those years ago doesn’t mean I’m going to be a villain! Heck my dad’s the number three hero if you remember! And my mom is a Guild-Leader you know!”

He hears a snort and his legs start getting warmer. Looking down he saw Bakugou’s Camerupt, who was glaring at him. Bakugou got this Pokemon when they were ten, as was the norm in Kanto.

* * *

_It all began in Goldenrod, in the Johto Region..with news of a baby born to glow. After that Quirks started popping up all over the world,,it was unclear but soon it became the norm. Fantasy became a reality with 80% of the world’s population consisting of superhumans with special abilities. And with that a profession that many dream of rose up when the world was in chaos..a new Trainer class that was called Heroes._

_The way of life definitely changed when Quirks started showing up. While you were able to get your starter at the age of ten, you couldn’t go on a Journey until the age of fifteen..the Leagues of all the Regions decide that together to keep trainers safe from those who wanted to use their Quirks for not so great things._

_Along with that came the Ranking Leagues, which was almost like the regular leagues but was for Heroes. The top 13 made up the Champion and the Elite Four along with the Guild-Leaders. The other heroes who want to participate in order to get a higher rank to start their own guild have to battle the 5-13 heroes (Rank: Guild-Leader)to be able to be officially in, earning the badges..then they have a competition on who will face the 2-4 (Elite-Guild) and if they beat them they can face the Champion Master._

_Both him and Bakugou wanted to be heroes. Bakugou for the government pay and glory..Mikumo just wanted to help..but both wanted to try Kanto’s Ranking League..some say it was better than the Indigo league!_

_But the problem was..Mikumo has the Zeti Quirk..like his dad. The Zeti Quirk was very rare but the problem was that most people who have it became villains, the most baddest of them all was the Deadly Six...so of course no one would ever let those who had the same Quirk forget that..even those who wanted to be Heroes,”_

* * *

“Listen you stupid Nerd! The best heroes out there show signs of greatness even as students. I’ll be the first and only hero from this crappy public Junior High School. The first to win honor of becoming a student at U.A. Academy,” he then glares at the growling scoff. 

Mikumo’s Manetric, was a huge Pokemon with blue and yellow fur. His red eyes glare at Bakugou and his Camerupt but Bakugou knew that the stupid mutt couldn’t beat him or his Camerupt. He looks back up at the Zeti with anger.

“Don’t you dare go to U.A,”

Mikumo rolls his eyes as he grabs his stuff ignoring the mockings from Bakugou and his stooges. He grabs his bag just as Bakugou stops in the middle of the doorway.

“If you really want to be a hero so bad..here’s some advice villain..take a swan dive out the roof of the building and hope for a better Quirk in the next life!”

Mikumo’s purple eyes widen and he snarls..the lightning above begins to flickering which made the stooges freeze up.

**“GeT OUt oF mY SIgHt!”**

Bakugou turns to him, his eyes twitching, “What did you say..” he then yelps when the stupid mutt barks at him.

“I said get out of my sight before I report you for attempt suicide..your dreams of U.A will definetly wash down the drain then!”

Purple and red eyes glare at each other before Bakugou leaves with his Camerupt following him. Mikumo sighs, a few tears going down his eyes which makes his Manectric whine.

“I’m..I’m fine Sparx…” he shakes his head, “Come on..lets go..I want to get to the beach before the Krabby disappears,” 

The two leaves..not knowing..that things were changing..

* * *

**Robotropolis-Year 2314(Moebius)**

As an orange fur cat fishes near a pond, he turns his head when he hears alarms blaring as lights in a city full of pollution and technology turn on..robots that seemed very advanced crawl forward..searching for the greenish blur that was running towards the city.

Green eyes watch as more robots appear in the clearing..the gates closing around the city. She smirks showing many fangs.

“Really..old baldy Mc Nose hair thinks this is going to stop me?” she laughs leaping into the air, her green fur arms with white fur around the wrist stretches out, making her lunge faster.

The robots start shooting at her, but the child easily doges, while her green hedgehog ears, that were more curved and thin then most hedgehog mobians twitch when the transceiver vibrates.

_“Be careful Scourge! Nega is pulling out all the punches this time!”_

Scourge pushes down the urge to roll her eyes, “I know Blaze! I know… Old Neggy isn’t getting away with this!!” With a grunt she ran faster, dodging all the missiles that were shooting at the ground she was just standing. She charges straight at one of the robots that was shooting at her. With a great jump she lands on it before jumping on top of another, using them as stepping stones to get over the large gate.

She runs towards the large building but then quickly takes a sharp left as bigger robots appear in front of her. 

As the large robots began to chase her she didn’t see that she was led straight into a trap. At least not before she was spring into the open air. With a huff she pulls back her arm, before punching the air, the furry green arm stretching to impossible limits to grab the robot’s head. Like a spring she was pulled forward, her feet kicking the head of the robot and making it fall forward. She lands on the ground and runs into a small opening in the building.

Watching afar was a lavender cat mobian with her tail swishing back and forth. Her hair was in a ponytail and a red jewel was in the middle of her forehead. Her yellow golden eyes filled with sorrow as she stares at the battle field. 

“The overkill… just as always.. but.. be careful Scourge…”

* * *

Deeper in the building huge iron walls close down, sealing everything. 

A large golden robot looks up, “Nega Eggman, your greatness, the facility is completely 100% lockdown,”

A large round man with a slightly longer nose with a white mustache grunts in annoyance, “Why does that cursed Scourge always get in my way?” He asks himself.

“Uh… maybe because you destroyed the whole planet?!” A small black robot with a rocket on his back states making the older man glare at him behind his pointy blue visors.

“Who cares if the planet is destroyed as long as I’m the ruler!! But if that’s so… she is too late to stop me now!” In his hands was a magenta ruby with black ripple patterns on its surface.

“Once I insert the Phantom Ruby into this machine, the Warp Ring will have enough power that I can go leave this place, I can start anew! In a whole brand new world! I will be invincible!”

Up in the rafters, a white fur male bat mobian looks down with a smirk on his face. His bat wings flutter in place.

“Not even Scourge can-“ he was interrupted by the large metal doors being knocked down.

Green eyes glare at him with hatred in her eyes as she stomps into the room, “you really done it this time Egghead…”

The girl in question was a hedgehog, with dark green fur. She had six long quills that curved downwards along with two spines producing from her back, ripping through the black leather jacket she was wearing. Her arms were longer than most Hedgehogs with white fur on the wrists. Her clothes consist of a black leather jacket that was over a brown shirt. She wore camo shorts. He wouldn’t be surprised that she got them out of a dumpster or something. Her tail was a deep blackish blue with green neon flecks that were glowing.

“Scourge…” Dr. Nega looks upset before he smirks, “you’re too late my dear girl… far too late!”

He turns to his machine, snapping the Phantom Ruby into place before he grabs the remote. Turning back to Scourge with a pose he says, “You’ll never stop me now Scourge.. just how you couldn't stop me when I killed everyone on this planet!”

The three robots in the room jump in fright at the growls that the teenager let out, “Boss please don’t anger the werehog with anger issues and eat robots for lunch!” A round silver robot pleads.

Dr. Nega ignores the robot, holding up the button, “all I have to do is push this little button… and then I’m out of here! Leaving you to rot in this world all by yourself!”

Scourge smirks, her fingers twitching, “that is if you can push it before I grab it!”

“Ah.. why don’t you give it a try!” Scourge quickly jumps up just as a Dark Gaia Minion appears which makes Dr. Nega cried out in shock.

“Damn you Scourge! You broke my shield so one of those blasted Dark Gaia Minions came in!”

The bat watches from the shadows as the Nightmare aims at her but the Werehog easily moves out of the way. Dr. Nega cheers it on in hopes that it would kill her.

“Stop her no matter what! Don’t let her get away!” But the man blinks when the girl lands in front of him and he pales when he sees that the Nightmare was aiming right at him!

“No not at me!” He ducks down while Scourge moves to the left, the Nightmare hits the machine and when Dr. Nega looks up his eyes widen when he sees that he has press the button.

The machine begins to spark and he couldn’t help but gulp, “uh oh… this isn’t good..” he watches as the Warp Ring glows, becoming bigger and then cracks appear..the cover their faces when the Warp Ring breaks apart.

The bat watches this from above with wide eyes before they were all covered in the bright light..outside Blaze’s eyes widen when she recognizes the energy that was slowly heading her way, “That’s… that’s chaos control!”

* * *

**Angel Island- above Fuschia City**

“Come on..I got to get this right..” a boy with black shoulder hair and red eyes glares at a stone that had many cracks in it. Watching him was what looked like a t-rex with a beard of white primitive feather and more around his neck like a cape.

The boy's arm hardens like a rock before he lunges at the rock with a huge yells. Slamming his fist in he stares at it before he grins at the rock crumbles into more smaller rocks. 

“Yes! I did it,” he jumps up and down in excitement, “I just need to train more and for sure I’ll be ready for U.A”s exam!” he then stops when a large green light appears. His red eyes widen and he runs up the altar.

When he gets to the top he stares in awe at the sight. The woman in front of him, his mother who has deep red hair that was braided. Her arms were crossed against her chest as she stared at the massive emerald that was glowing as her son walked over to stand next to her.

“The Master Emerald is glowing,”

“Yep..”

“Does that mean it's breaking,” the woman sighs when her son begins to freak out, “If it breaks does that mean it's going to drop out of the sky! We’re floating over Fuschia City Ma!”

He stops when the Master Emerald glows brighter..before five lights exit the jewel, one a dark green, another a bright purple, the third a yellow, the fourth a blinding white and finally the fifth one a bright orange. All five shoot into the sky before they spread, each separating and going somewhere else..

“Should...should we call Shadow about this,”

The woman just grunts before she sits down, “As long as the Master Emerald isn’t broken I don’t care,”

The boy sighs before he stares at one of the lights, the white one that was going across the sky.

_“Chaos and Arceus please watch over us…”_

* * *

**Emerald Coast-outside the city of Rota**

The krabby were starting to blow bubbles just as Mikumo and Sparx arrived. The boy with the Zeti Quirk sighs, sadness in his eyes but he smiles.

“Oh wow..even though we seen this many times I can’t help it..its such a pretty sight,” he sits down in the sand watching the bubbles rise up and down.

“When the weather’s good, the Krabby come out to blow bubbles. And all those bubbles catch the sun’s rays off the waves..its always beautiful” he looks down at Sparx, before petting the Manetric’s fur. He didn’t even notice the light sparks on his hand. 

“I always come down here when I’m feeling sorry for myself..but it does make me feel good to be here..like always..” he then clenches his hand into a fist, “That stupid idiot..what if I really jumped..you would be charged with suicide..”

Sparx whines, placing his head onto Mikumo’s lap which marks the Zeti smile..he then blinks when water splashes his face…

“What the..” he looked up and to his surprise a Magikarp was glaring at him. He blinks in confusion, “Why is a Magikarp glaring at me? Usually they just swim around not minding anyone that comes here..” he then sputters when the Magikarp once again splashes water at his face. 

Wiping the water from his eyes he glares at the fish, Sparx growing at it, “Hey! What’s that for!”

“Mag, Magik!” The orangish red fish swims a bit to the left before looking at him with a glare. With a sigh he sits up, “Ok..I get the message..you want me to follow you..” he follows the fish Pokemon while Sparx huffs in annoyance.

Mikumo’s eyes widened when he sees what the Magikarp wanted to show him, “Shit! It's a person!” he wades in the water, grabbing the girl and pulling her out of the water. He winces when he sees a large cut going down the right side of her face..her then notices that it went up to the ear which was now ripped. 

“What kind of Quirk do you have? Nothing I've ever seen before..” the girl’s appearance was weird. She didn’t have human ears but triangular ears with green fur..almost like a wolf..her arms were covered in the same dark green fur and were much larger..with white fur at the wrists. The tail was also different with not being covered in fur but with dark blue skin and neon glowing lights…there were also two spikes producing out of her back, Mikumo had to pull his arm back when they cut his hand a bit.

Other than that the girl looked like any teenager..with greenish black hair that was styled like she had quills..while the top was a curly mess..almost bad as his but with two tufts that framed each side of her face. She has pale cream color skin with freckles dancing her face along with an old scar that went up her left cheek. Her clothes were normal with her wearing a brown shirt and camo shorts..the only weird thing was the black leather jackets she was wearing..

Shaking his head he rips a part of an old shirt he wears during gym and presses down against the bleed cut with one hand. The other hand carefully grabs her shoulder and gently shakes her. “Hey..wake up..come on..”

The girl groans, blinking her eyes which were green..Mikumo blinks at this..the green eyes reminded him of his mother’s eyes.

“You're awake..that’s a relief..” he backs up a bit to help the girl up.

“Where..where am I?” she asks, looking at him with a bit of distrust.

_Not that I blame her with waking up to a stranger above her…_ “You're at Emerald Cost just outside the city of Rota..you weren’t moving at all..I was seriously worried..” the girl nods wincing a bit before she caught sight of Sparx. The Manectric barks at her..

To Mikumo’s surprise she screams backing up a bit, “What the fuck kind of dog is that!” Sparx huffs at this and growls, he was no dog! He calms down when his boy scratches at his neck.

“He’s a Manectric?” he grows worried at the look of confusion in her eyes.. “You know..a Pokemon? Like that Magikarp” she turns her head to where he was pointing and her eyes widen.

“Ok..that is one big fish” but Mikumo had dread in his eyes when he didn’t see any recognition..and Magikarps are all over the world!

“Do you remember how you ended up unconscious out here?”

She blinks at him pulling the blood soaked cloth from her face, both Mikumo and Sparx winces at the large new cut on her face.

“I..I was unconscious? What the hell..” she then blinks and looks down at her body..her skin pales before she moves over to the water to see her reflection, “What the..what happen to me!?”

Mikumo shrugs, “I guess you hit your head,” but the girl shakes her head.

“I’m not talking about the scratch on my face I’m talking about why the hell I’m an overlander!”

Mikumo grows confused at that.. “An overlander? You look like a totally normal human to me with a Quirk to me,”

The girl growls, pulling on her tufts of hair, “A overlander is a human! I’m not a human, I'm a werehog!” She puts her hand down to where her stomach, “I use to be this tall and fuzzy with a bunch of fur..not skin and bones and” she growls in frustration, “How did this happen! I don’t remember anything!”

_“So I was right..she must have hit her head and has amnesia..the whole Werehog thing must be her Quirk..”_ Mikumo shakes his head, “You’re..a little odd you know that,” he chuckles at the glare that she was giving him.. “But I can guess that because you have amnesia..do you remember your name?”

The girl blinks.. “My name..” she scrunches up her eyes but she nods.. “Yeah..I remember it...it’s Izuku,”

* * *

The newly named Izuku groans..this was just not her day..waking up with a splitting headache..a Zeti standing over her, who was surprisingly not trying to attack her...him having this weird blue and yellow dog..her having turned into some kind of overlander..and she has no memory but her own name..

Yep..not her day..especially when she got splashed in the face..she glares at the giant fish in the water while the Zeti laughs.

“Looks like the Magikarp likes you!” she blinks at this looking at the..Magikarp that was staring at her with a fierce look.

“Looks like a male..I never seen a Magikarp with such a fierce look..he must be going to evolve soon,”

Izuku grows confused at that, “Evolve..Pokemon?”

The Zeti nods, “Pokemon are mysterious creatures that have been around much longer than Quirks..We humans live alongside Pokemon as friends. At times we play together and at other times we work together! Some people use their Pokemon to battle and develop closer bonds with them..the best of the best Trainers are the heroes,”

Izuku blinks at that, “Heroes?”

The Zeti nods, “It's a class of Trainers that most people want to be since they can use their Quirks as well. But to be a Hero Class Trainer you got to go to a special Pokemon academy at the age of 15..” Izuku was surprise to see sparkles in the Zeti’s eyes, “You see I always like legends and lore..I always get excited when I hear tales of the past Hidden troves filled with treasure..helping people in need..that’s what I always dreamed of..to be a HEro like the Champion All Might!”

Izuku ear twitch, _“All Might?”_

The Zeti sees her confusion, “All Might is the Champion of the whole Kanto Region! He made his debut when this big disaster happened..so many people were hurt..but together with his Mega Swampert and his Jolteon...he saved so many people..I want to be like him! To save people with a smile on my face!”

Izuku couldn’t help but admire that, “That’s pretty cool..”but she grew confused when the Zeti looked down, “What's wrong?”

The Zeti rubs the back of his head, “Well besides my family lots of people think I can’t be a Hero..that my old man was just a rare case..That because I have a Zeti Quirk that I’m slated to be a villain like the Deadly Six..”

“Well that’s stupid..” The Zeti blinks at her “I mean..do what you want to do..it's not up to them to decide your fate..”

The Manectric smiles but then he growls, the two teenages turn to the shadows. The shadows were growing. Izuku growls, her teeth sharpening into fangs.. As a being with blackish blue skin and glowing markings appear. It snarls at them with anger and fury…no it snarls at her with anger and fury..

“A..a friend of yours?”

“I don’t think so,” she growls and the dog agrees with her. Then the thing screeches and lungers at them. Izuku and the Zeti jumps back but then an aura purple glow, blocking their way.

“What the fuck!” The Zeti states but then both her and him begin to wobble as if the earth was shaking. Izuku couldn’t help but fall down, her hand touching the sand. Her vision gets fuzzy and she was sure that she heard a scream before bright green eyes filled with evil stared down at her..the scream turned into a giant roar. 

Izuku shakes her head and to her horror more of the same creatures appear..

“Oh..we’re in trouble..” the Zeti mumbles but Izuku growls oh no we’re not!” ignoring the cries of shock from both the Zeti, his dog and the giant fish, she lunges forward. Her arms stretches with ease as she strikes one of them, making the beast cry out in pain before she grabs its wrist. With a turn she turns around hitting the one behind her with the one she had in her hands.

The dog growls before humping in, his mouth full of electricity before biting down hard. The Zeti stares before he shakes his head, with his eyes glowing he lifts up an arm. To Izuku’s shock one of the beasts rose into the air flailing, before it was knocked into the group of them. She turns to the Zeti who was panting a bit.

“What the hell was that?” she asks before she jumps into the air, bringing both fists down onto another one.

“It's my Quirk! It's a mix of my parents! My dad’s Zeti Quirk which gives me my looks and my mom’s levitating Quirk!”

“..That’s cool!” she then picks one of the beasts up and slams them into the ground..

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk was a man who looked almost like a skeleton. He grumbles coughing into his mouth, blood getting onto his hand.

_Damn that Slime Villain..made me waste more of my time..still I hope everyone is ok..wonder why no one saw that earthquake coming..”_ he then looks up when he hears a shout of anger. His eyes widen when he sees two kids behind a sort of purple barrier, being attacked!

He cringes a bit before he growls..steam rising from his body...before he buff up..

Izuku was panting as she punched another one when she heard a loud laughter..the Zeti gasps as the beast he was fighting was pushed back by a hydro pump. He quickly turns and his eyes widen in shock and awe.

“There’s no need to fear..cause I am here!” a large man with blonde hair lands in the sand, next to him Izuku sees some sort of creature that has a bulky frame. It was blue with orange padding on each wrist and another patch on its shoulder.

The man pulled back his arm, Izuku could see the golden aura that was flaring around the man..she could also see his eyes flicker between red and blue..

“Icirrus...SMASH!”

Izuku plunges her claws into the sand as a shock wave pushes the beast into one big pile, “Now my friend! Water Pledge!” The creature besides him nods his head before it stomps the ground. Izuku watches as a column of water rises where the beast stood and strikes them. They all screamed before they fell down unconscious.

The Zeti sits downin shock, his mouth droped open, “All Might!”

The man laughs, “Ah! I see you know me of course! Are you two ok! I saw you getting attack..” he stops when the beast disappears in smokes of purple orbs..some of the orbs flew to the girl and she glowed a bit..

“Hey! Your wound is healing!” Izuku touched the wound and was shocked to see that he was right..the wound was healed..

“So..can you two tell me what is going on? You know using your Quirks in public is illegal!”

That made the Zeti pale, “Wait we’re sorry All Might I know but Izuku doesn’t! She woke up with no memory besides her name! She doesn’t even know what Quirks are or even Pokemon so she doesn’t know the rules and there were so many of those things that I couldn’t just let her fight them on her own!”

All Might nods and turns to the girl, “Is this true?” she nods rubbing her shoulders..”Yeah..I really don’t remember a thing sir…”

All Might nods, “Well I won’t fault you for this..but now you know..you can’t use your Quirks to fight other..”

Izuku sighs, placing her hand behind her head, “Well that’s no fun..” she then blinks when All Might begins to cough..steam rising from his body, “Hey..are you alright?”

In a poof of smoke..the tall buff man had turned back to a skeletal figure..the Zeti couldn’t help but scream..until Izuku bonks him on the head.

“Will you cut it out so he can explain Zeti?”

“Ow..that hurt..and my name is Mikumo!”

All Might sighs, “You know how people hold in their gut at the pool? IT’s like that so I don't want you go writing this on the internet or tell your friends,” Izuku and Mikump nod but then they grimace at the scar on his body when he pulls up his shirt. “Pretty gross right? Five years ago an enemy did this to me..my respiratory system was nearly destroyed and my stomach was removed..I wasted away because of the aftereffects from surgeries..I can only be a hero for about three hours a day now,”

Izuku couldn’t help but be in awe by this..this man..he was probably slowly dying..but he wants to help people..she couldn’t help it but thought this man was pretty cool..

But then a loud boom was heard making the four turn, “What the…” then a loud roar was heard and Izuku’s eyes widened.. “It's another of those things!”

Mikumo and All Might turns to her, “Are you sure?” she nods her head.

“I..I don’t know how..but I know its one of them..but bigger..much bigger..” before the two could stop her she runs. They tried to go after her but the Magikarp uses splash to jump out of the ocean using their heads as platforms. Izuku blinks as she grabs the Magikarp and it looks at her with determined eyes.

“You..you want to help as well..” she grins, “Ok! Then we’re a team alright!”

“Magi! Magikarp!”

* * *

In the center of the city a large creature about four meter tall was attacking the building. It had oxford blue and cyan skin with magenta glowing markings. Curved shaped appenges were on its shoulder and upper and horns on its forehead. It roars out at the heroes who were trying to fight it.

“What is this thing?” Death Arm whispers, his partner an Excadrill was shivering beside him. “My punches did nothing to it!” he winces at the wound on his arm from when the thing strike it,”

“It's like a minefield out here, but we can’t do anything against it! The thing keeps redirecting our attacks!” the Pro-Hero Slugger states, his Rapidash nods her head with guilt. She had tried to use flamethrower on it and it just sent the flames back..everything was now on fire because of her.

The beast roars out at them jumping up before slamming into the ground. The Heroes cry out as they were sent flying.

All Might and Mikumo with Sparx and the Swampert (who was now out of his Mega Form) arrived in the crowd.

_Shit..I don’t have any more time..damn it..I’m pathetic..”_

Mikumo looks around, “Hey..where is Izuku?!”

Their answer was the Magikarp hitting the beast’s backside, “Hey ugly!” the beast turns around to see Izuku glaring at her, “Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly huh?” she leaps forward much to the hero's shock.

“What is this girl doing! Is she trying to..” Death Arms’ eyes widen when the girl punches the beast in the face knocking it down.

Izuku hops on one foot to another, “Look..I’m tire..I have a headache..I woke up with no damn memory besides my name..and now you are hurting people? I HAVE A BUNCH OF ANGER ISSUES AND YOU JUST BECAME MY PUNCHING BAG!”

She then howls, a blue glow surrounds her body while her eyes become more feral. She runs towards the beast on all four, getting a few hits with her claws much to the beast’s shock. Then she stretches out her arms grabbing the beast by the horns before jumping into the air. She punches it a few times before to the shock of everyone there she drops down into the mouth.

The beast gurgles before it thrashes around, howls could be heard from within before it lets out a large belch. Izuku rolls out of the mouth and glares at it before it disappears with a soft purple glow, the orbs flying into Izuku.

_“She did it..its like she..used to fighting these things..maybe she is,”_ Mikumo thought before he covers his ears as everyone screams in delight.

Izuku goes over to the fish and picks him up, “I guess you aren't so bad huh? That was way past cool on how you tackled that thing right in the face!” The Magikarp blinks before it bursts into tears..

“Hey! Why are you crying! I’m complimenting you!”

“Hey kid!” she turns to see the Overlander who was wearing a blue shirt with weird gauntlet on his wrists. “There was absolutely no need for you to put yourself in danger like that!”

She rolls her eyes, “Well the fact that you were doing nothing..and didn’t notice them while you rubbed your hands together, I thought it was a good reason..” the man blinks to where she was pointing and his eyes widen at the shivering Oddish that was slightly singed from the fires.

“Listen..if I broke any rules I’m sorry…” they blink at her at this, “I recently woke up with no memory but my name..and..I think I’m losing blood now so I’m about to pass out..I just wanted to tell you that I moved without thinking..my legs just moved on their own..so yeah...night,” with that her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passes out. The Magikarp in her arms cried out in terror at that.

* * *

Mikumo watches as Death Arms grabs her quickly..his purple eyes in awe.

_“Listen son..Pros are always risking their lives..to save people..sometimes it starts without our knowing..we just run..”_

He shakes his head before he goes up to Death Arms to explain to them on how he found her..in hopes to make sure she didn’t get in trouble… and to stop the Magikarp from slapping Death Arms in the face with Splash like it was trying to do..

All Might was gripping his scar..but he too was staring at Young Izuku..he felt his Quirk jumping around inside him...One For All was surging forward, flaring wildly. Armstrong, his Swampert looks at him in concern.

_“Is this what you felt Nana..when you saw me?”_ he smiles at Armstrong rubbing the head.

“My friend..I think I found our successors,”

Armstrong looks over and laughs as the Magikarp then slaps Mt. Lady when she tries to grab it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The First Steps-Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome all and one to the second chapter! I hope you are all ready for this! I did a few changes to the Ranking League from the first chapter.  
> All Might is called the Champion Master  
> The elite Four is called the Elite Guild  
> the Gym Leaders are called the Guild-Leaders  
> The Indigo League and other Leagues in the other Regions still exist but they also have the Ranking Leagues  
> There is more Pokemon Mystery Dungeon in this as you can see..I love those games so much  
> Also thank you to The Feels Whale (miscellea) for letting me use their Inko's hero name for mine (its hard to think one for her!)
> 
> anyway this chapter is about Izuku settling down and also figuring out what to do..we meet some old faces in this chapter so I hope you are all excited! Please leave a comment!
> 
> I don't own BNHA, Sonic or Pokemon and never will

**G.uardian U.nits of the N.ation: Headquarters (Saffron City)**

_“Name?”_

_“Izuku,”_

_“Age?”_

_“14..turning 15 soon..”_

_“Date of birth?”_

_“July 15, 2299”_

_“Anything else you remember?”_

The man hums as he watches the video of the girl shake her head, his red eyes gleaming before he pauses it. He looks down at the medical notes that he was given.

_Besides a bit dehydrated and malnutritious the girl seems fine..there are a few scars on her back and sides that are old..looks like she got around the age of maybe seven and eight..what is worrying is the scar going up her cheek..the other worrying thing is the new cut that ripped her ear while going down her face. That is where she probably hit her head and lost her memories..don’t know when or if she gets her memories.._

The man sighs, his eyes glowing in concern.. “Did..did they make another me? From what I can see from the notes there are no records of the girl at all..its like she appeared out of thin air..”he looks up at the Detective that was standing in front of him, “Is she a threat?”

“I don’t think so, Commander Shadow..” Detective Naomasa states as he watches the Commander of G.U.N look over the notes. It has been a week since All Might and Mikumo Midoriya found Izuku on the shore of Emerald Coast.., “But what I’m worried about is that she knows how to fight Dark Gaia Minions,”

Commander Shadow looks at two videos, one of Izuku fighting the Big Mother..another of an old friend fighting the same way as her, “She doesn’t remember a thing?”

“Nothing but what she said Sir..and she is telling the truth..my Quirk did not go off once..”

Shadow Robotnik, formerly known as Project Shadow sighs, rubbing his forehead. Even though it has been many years since he woke up in this world he still didn’t think he was doing the right thing..espicassly with Toshinori Yagi. He looks to the photo on his desk, showing a blue hair man with emerald green eyes holding a baby boy with blonde locks and blue eyes.

* * *

_Shadow..I’m sorry..I’m so sorry..but I need you to watch over Toshi after you wake up..cause when you do..I won’t be alive anymore..”_

_“Faker what are you talking about?! We can defeat him together! Just like we did to the biolizard! Don’t just give up!”_

_“I have to Shadow! He already threaten Toshi...he killed Rouge..if..if it means keep you and my son safe than so be it..I just hope Gadget will be able to wake you up...or if any of our successors are able to defeat him Omega wakes you guys up..I just hope you all wake up in a better world...Sayonara Shadow..”_

* * *

“Commander?” Shadow shakes his head and waves off Naomasa’s concern.

“Sorry..memories…” he looks down at the papers again, “So where will she be staying..”

Naomasa rubs his neck, “Well Toshi seems to want to take her in..he feels a companionship with her..for not remembering each other’s past and not knowing where they came from..”

Shadow sighs nodding at that, “I don’t have a problem with that..it might even get him to start taking care of himself.

Naomasa laughs, “Well that’s the thing when Inko and Hisashi Midoriya found out..”

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

**_“Wait Toshi, you're going to take the girl in?” Toshi spits out blood turning around at the sight of his old exes, Hisashi Midoriya; Zadiator and Inko Midoriya; Vortex._ **

**_Inko looked at him with a frown but there was fondness in her eyes, “Toshi by the looks of it you can hardly care for yourself!” she stares at his skeleton form making him blush. The purple skin Zeti comes up and pokes him in the side._ **

**_“Have you been eating at all Toshi?” Toshinori slaps his hand away with a huge blush on his face._ **

**_“Sorry I don’t have a stomach anymore!” he grumbles to himself looking down not noticing the looks that went between the husband and wife._ **

**_“Then that settles it..if you want to take in that girl Miku told us all about then you can come live with us..” she claps her hands together “It will be like old times! I know Simbad and Canonbreaker misses Armstrong~”_ **

**_Toshi couldn’t help but cough, “Wait what! I can’t do that! I mean I have a house and I wouldn’t” he then freezes when Hisashi puts an arm around his shoulder._ **

**_“Toshi..my friend..would you rather have help taking care of a teenager with the help of two people who already have their own teenager...or do you want to wing it?”_ **

**_Toshi opens his mouth when they heard a crash and a yell of “Get me out of here!”_ **

**_The four adults see Izuku riding in a wheelchair while nurses chase after her, “I don’t need anymore shots thank you very much!”_ **

**_Toshi pales at this and then cringes when they heard another crash.._ **

**_“I’m OK!”_ **

**_With that Toshi turns to Inko and Hisashi, “Ok..I’ll take that deal!”_ **

**_Flashback ends_ **

* * *

Naomasa mentally pats himself on the back when he hears a chuckle out of the commander.

“Of course she would try that..from what I know teenagers do not like shots,” he walks over to the window to look out to the city.

“Keep an eye on her..make sure she is doing well..make sure no one suspicious tries to get near her,” Naomasa nods before he heads out. Shadow stares out of the window his thoughts deep.

_All the signs are there..could someone still be obsessed with the perfect soldier that they tried to make another one..but with Sonic’s blood? Either way..I’m going to find out..”_

The man in question had black hair was in fact quills that curved upward. His hands were covered in red scales and ended with claws on the three fingers. He also had a long red and black tail that was swishing in anger at the thought of someone trying to create another him. His eyes were glowing..making the red specks it scales on his dark skin pop out more.

“Now..who is making all those grumpy thoughts?”

The man turns to see a woman with white hair with a yellow and green eye staring at him with a soft smile. She walks towards him, and slowly making sure he sees her arms, wraps them around his waist. The man sighs leaning into her..but then both jump at the loud explosion that sounded through the base.

“Dark! I’m going to kill you!”

“But you can’t kill me Fumi! I’m part of you!”

“Cease and desist! I repeat cease and desists...Tohru! Shadow help! Dark messed up my blender! I can not make my milkshakes!”

The two turn to see a young boy with a bird’s head as a head with something made out of shadows coming out of him. Chasing after them was a large robot who was now covered in milkshakes.

“Never a dull moment..” Shadow mumbles making Tohru laugh.

* * *

**Rota-General Hospital**

Izuku was looking outside the window as well..up to the sky and the Kingdom of Rota..confusion running through her mind.

_“The sky looks the same...so did the stars and moon”_ she looks down trying to remember anything..all there was the sound of loud explosions..and a big flash of light..

“ _Am I the only one here? Are there any others? “_ she shakes her head, slapping her face, “I guess I’ll find out soon enough!”

“Izuku?” the girl yelps turning around patting at her chest to see Mrs. Midoriya looking at her in concern.

“Really Mrs. Midoriya..you almost gave me a heart attack!” 

The woman giggles, “I can tell..anyway Toshinori just finish the paperwork and now you are free to go!”

Izuku nods, it has been decide that she will become All Might’s Ward, taking his last name and becoming Izuku Yagi (she doesn’t know why that sounds..so normal to her) while the two of them will be staying with the Midoriya Family. She follows out of her hospital room, waving a hand to some of the patients and staff as she walks by.

“Ah Young Izuku! Are you ready?” Toshinori, or Toshi as he told her to call him asks and she nods. She pulls up the hoodie of her jacket, (One of the only things she would not give up) and follow the two to Inko’s car. 

The ride to the Midoriya’s Household was something..Izuku could see so many of those creatures that the people called Pokemon. 

There was a group of kids being chased by an orange and cream color puppy. A lady was talking on a phone while a blue ball with three cotton balls on it was floating besides her. 

A young boy got some ice cream, he squeals when a Pokémon that seemed to be a floating cloth appears suddenly taking a giant lick. And in a basketball court two kids were ordering their Pokémon to attack.

Izuku was turning her head in every direction and trying to catch everything so she wouldn’t miss a thing. Toshi laughs looking at her from the passenger seat, “it’s amazing isn’t Young Izuku?”

Izuku nods her head, “It's honestly amazing sir…” she sits back down in her seat taking a hold of the blue and white pokeball with a red stripe on top. During her stay in the hospital Hisashi gave her this Pokeball called a Lure Ball to catch the Magikarp that liked slapping in people’s faces..he said it looked like she and the Magikarp really bonded..especially since it turns out the fish actually saved her from drowning. Izuku shivers at that.

* * *

The car stops at a large house, like everything else here, it had a sort of medieval look to it. Izuku gets out of the car pulling her leather jacket (the only thing she wouldn’t give up) tighter around her.

While the outside looked medieval, the inside was not. The metal door opens up automatically when Inko presses a button on a small remote, revealing metal blue walls and silver steel floors. Pipes were going up and down along with many pictures on the wall.

“You stupid robot! I already had enough food! I need to go!” a blue haired boy with red eyes glaring at the robot that was trying to feed him more eggs. “Mom! The stupid robot is busted again” they boy ducks down before the robot could stab him with a fork full of eggs, before he hits it with a gloive covered hand. The robot beeps spinning around madly before falling onto the floor.

“Maybe its busted because of how many times you and Hisashi keep hitting it!” Inko states as she crosses her arms. The boy chuckles before he blinks when he notices Izuku.

“Oh hey..she’s coming here today huh?” he pushes a hand through his light blue hair. Izuku couldn’t help but stare at him..he was wearing a black jumpsuit with a black trench coat. He has a brown combat fanny pack that also holds a couple of pokeballs. He also has a white camo scarf around his neck.

“What’s up with that outfit?”

Inko laughs while the boy stutters, “Its my Hero Trainer Outfit! I’m the Decaying hero; Tomura!” 

Izuku looks to Toshi, “Do heroes really wear that kind of stuff?” Toshi couldn’t help but spit out some blood, making Inko laugh as she picked up the robot, setting it up on the counter.

“Yes..even regular trainers wear odd things..I remember one time facing against a person in a dino suit!” she then turs to the boy, “And shouldn’t you be going to work? I know the Wild Wild Pussy Cats might need your help, Tenko Shimura!”

Tenko sighs, ignoring Toshi’s mouth dropping in shock at his last name before waving his hand, “I was going when the crazy robot when to spear me with a fork!” he rolls his eyes before he whistles.

A bipedal creature appears from the shadows, Izuku blinks at the rubies it had for eyes and it tilts its head at her. Tenko pats his shoulder, “Come on Noir we got work to do,” the creature nods with huge grin on his face before he leaps onto his shoulder. Tenko turns to Izuku and waves good bye before he touches the white badge that has a blue gen in the middle. She jumps when a bright light covered him and he dissapears

Toshi stares at where he was before he turns to Inko, “Tenko Shimura?!”

Inko rolls her eyes as she cleans up the mess that the robot left, “I mean if someone answer their phone when we called them,” Toshi grimaces at this, “Hisashi found him living on the streets when he was eight..his father,” and she glares at this, “he didn’t take well for Nana giving him up and started hating Heroes..and started hitting his son for even thinking about being a hero..from what we can get..Tenko’s Quirk accidentally activated and..he accidentally killed his family,” Toshi winces at that, guilt in his eyes at that.

“I know you feel bad Toshi but don’t..Nana’s son tried to hit him with a pipe instead of talking to him to calm him down..when me and Hisashi took him in he was afraid of using his own Quirk. It took years of therapy and everything..” 

Toshi nods, still feeling guilt in him which makes Inko shake her head. She waves a hand to Izuku who follows her and Inko opens a door to show a room.

“Here you are, this will be your room. It may not be much but take it as you will,” Izuku looks around, like the rest of the house the room had metal walls and metal floors. The windows were circle shaped to let the light in. There was a desk in the corner while a bed with soft cover sat underneath one of the windows. There was a potted plant that sat next to Izuku’s surprise an actual pool in the room.

“We know you have a Magikarp and it wouldn’t be fair for him to be stuck in his Lure ball all day..so me and Hisashi had a pool made so he could hang out..and when he evolves he’ll still be able stay in it because it’s much deeper than it looks.

Izuku heart grip a bit..”Mrs. Midoriya..you didn’t have to do so..” Inko raises a hand up.

“Its Inko..and yes we have to..this is now your home Izuku..and even if you decided to go on a journey it is your home from now on..” Izuku couldn't help the tears running down her eyes..and quickly wipes them as Inko goes through her bag. She pulls out a small green device.

Inko hands it over to Izuku as she explains, “This is your Pokedex..its an digital handheld encyclopedia created by the Oak Family many years ago. It gives information about all Pokemon you will see, it also has a built in Phone so you can call anyone and it has your trainer ID along with the Region you're in map,”

Izuku looks at the small device and blinks, Inko smiles “I’ll let you get settle in..I have to show Toshi his room now,” Izuku nods and Inko leaves. 

Looking around the room she takes off her jacket and puts it on the post of her bed. She takes out the Lure Ball and releases the Magikarp into the pool.

Magikarp splashes a bit in the pool before settling down at the sight of Izuku. He looks at her with his black eye with concern which makes Izuku smile a bit. She sits down criss-cross applesauce in front of him, “I’m fine bud..just.. A lot of things to think about I guess…” she looks at the device in her hand before leveling it up to Magikarp.

She almost drop it when a voice rang out of it; **Magikarp-The Fish Pokemon: This weak and pathetic Pokemon gets easily pushed along rivers when there are strong currents, its virtually useless in battle.**

Izuku’s right eye twitches at this and she scoffs, “Stupid fucking machine..if it wasn’t for you I’ll probably be dead,” the Magikarp smiles at that and she softly pets his red scales when she notices the sadness in his ewyes. She looks back down at the machine and blinks at the question that it was asking her.

_Do you wish to give Magikarp a name?_

Izuku looks up at the fish, “Do you want a name of your own bud?” she almost squeals when he starts to splash her with water..”Ok! Ok!”

Pulling at her lip she thinks of what to name him..which was hard because of her..lost memory...

“How about..Ryujin? From what I can remember he was the dragon god of water..or something I think?” Izuku scratches at her head in thought..

The Magikarp blinks before splashing happily in the pool which makes her laugh before she yawns her eyes getting droopy, “Ugh..I feel groggy and sleepy..not feeling well..” she rubs at her head. “I think I’m going to get more sleep,” Yawning again she pets Ryujin before heading to the bed..slipping off her shoes she gets underneath the covers.

It didn’t take long for darkness..and that was when the nightmare started.

* * *

_You stupid child! Why did I have you! Nori will never want you!_

_Deku why can’t you do anything right?_

_Why isn’t she getting the Family Power? She is his descendant right?_

_Oh my! What is happening to her arms! And her tail!_

_Help us!_

_Why arent you doing anything!?_

**_HELP US!_ **

* * *

Izuku gasps awake, her hand going up to her chest, she takes deep breaths.. “What..what was that?” she slides out of the bed shaking her head. She looks at Ryujin who was looking at her in concern, “It's alright bub..I’m okay..” she grabs his Lure Ball and returns him before she heads over to the over room.

She stops in her tracks seeing Inko trying to push a spoon of something in Toshi’s face and she blinks,,, “Uhhh...am I interrupting anything?” Inko drops the spoon and gets off of Toshi, rubbing her hands on her pants..

“Oh..oh no dear..just trying to get him to eat,” she glares at Toshi before she jumps a bit. Izuku blinks at the large owl that appears behind Inko, it wearing a hooded cloak made out of leaves and red glasses.

The giant owl points at the clock and Inko blinks, “That’s weird..Mikumo should be back by now…”

Izuku perks up at this, “Oh I’ll go get him!” 

“Are you sure dear? I mean you just got here,” Izuku nods her head stretching out her arms. Inko couldn’t help but stare as the arms reach the ceiling.

“Yeah I’m sure..it lets me stretch out my legs a bit..”

Inko nods giving her a smile, “Of course..he should still be at his school which is called Aldera,” she points to her Pokedex that was in her pocket, “Just check the town map and it will show you where to go!”

Izuku nods before quickly going to her room and grabs her jacket. She just leaves to hear Inko say, “Alright Longclaw hold Toshi down so I can feed him!”

“Wait Inko please..ahhhhhhhhhhh Ozzy save me!!!”

* * *

Izuku was walking down the sidewalk, walking by people both young and old who all had a Pokemon beside them. But it wasn’t just the Pokemon that got her attention but also the people. There was even a person made of rocks walking by!

She was passing a store that sold tvs when her ear twitched at the sound of her name. Looking at it she sees a person who had feathers for hair while a short video of her fighting that thing was playing.

* * *

_“That is right..Izuku Yagi as she is going by now has been taken underneath the wing of All Might’s assistant Toshinori Yagi. The girl, age 14 has no memories beside her name and was found unconscious on the beach of Emerald Coast, saved by a wild Magikarp and a junior High School Student..when she woke up she rush off to fight this beast that was attacking the city and doing much better than Mount Lady and Kamui Woods from the Lurkers Guild (run by Guild-Leader Edgeshot) and even Guildmaster Death Arms! It clearly shows that this girl has a great future as a hero and we at Kanto News Report will keep you updated on this upcoming hero!”_

* * *

Izuku blinks at that but then notices the crowd that was starting to surround her..her eyes widen as she pulls the hoodie up to hide her quills and walks out of the crowd before they recognize her.

_A hero? Me? I don’t know about that..”_

**_“HELP US!”_ **

She shakes her head trying to forget the voice in her head before she looks up at the sight of Mikumo’s school.

_“Whatever..I can’t worry about that now..I have to find out who..or what I am..”_ Izuku walks onto the school grounds and looks around. She freezes at the what she sees.

Mikumo and Sparx were facing against a boy with blonde hair with explosions coming out of his hands. Next to him was a large Pokemon that resembled a camel..if the camel had two volcanoes on its back..it also has orange shaggy fur with three blue ring-shaped markings on its side.

But the thing is that it looked like Mikumo didn’t want to fight the blondie..as two other boys were beside him with jeers on their faces.

“Ok Howitzer! Let’s finish off that stupid mutt with Magnitude!” the blonde boy orders and the volcano camel raises up on it’s back leg while a brown aura surrounded his body before its slams it’s front legs into the ground. The earth starts to shake making Sparx howl in pain before he falls to the ground.

“Haha Useless Mikumo loses again..” Mikumo sighs raising his Pokeball to return Sparx and he jumps when Bakugou walks up to him.

“And this is why you won’t be going to U.A! If you can’t beat me there is no way you’ll get in..” he then yelps when he trips. Howitzer looks around but then grunts when a Magikarp slaps him in the face. Bakugou looks up to the the damn Magikarp splashing around on the ground. Growling as he sits up he looks around explosion sparking off his hands, “Who the fuck did that?!”

“Me..or are you too blind to notice with that big ego of yours?”

He turns around to see the girl that the news been talking about, the two extras were on the ground groaning in pain. She was checking over the stupid Zeti with concern in his eyes which made him even more pissed off.

“You ok Miku?” Izuku blinks when Mikumo’s white skales start turning red.

“Miku?!”” he exclaims in shock at the nickname his mother calls him and Izuku nods, giving him a smile full of fangs.

“Who the fuck you think you are hanging around that stupid Zeti!” Izuku turns to the exploding blonde and raises an eyebrow.

“I’m his friend and I see my friend being gang up by bullies so I think I’m being his friend and helping him,” she crosses her arms at him while he growls.

“Oh..so you think just because you saved the day you're better than us? Huh?”

Izuku blinks at this.. “Are you ok? Are you hearing things because when have I ever said that I’m better than you?”

That seem to make the boy angrier at her and he lunges at her face but Izuku throws her arms over his body, they stretch to the amazement of the two other boys her arms stretch. Her claws dig into the dirt and she uses her arms to pull herself forward and jumps over the boy who makes the ground black with his explosion.

Izuku turns to him with annoyance in her eyes as she walks towards him, “Hey you could have hurt someone!” she grabs him by the wrist and her eyes widen when the same dizzy feeling took over again and her vision turns black as she hears the piercing scream before she sees Mikumo and the boy in a classroom.

**_“If you want to be a hero so bad..here’s some advice villain..take a swan dive off the roof of the building and hope for a better Quirk in the next life!”_ **

Izuku blinks her eyes, blinking the spots out of her vision to see that the boy was trying to pull his wrist out of her grip and Izuku snarls.

Mikumo then blinks when he sees Bakugou on the ground holding his nose in pain while Izuku growls at him.

“Who the hell do you think you are!” Izuku growls out and they boy looks up with blood dripping down from his now broken nose.

“You..you stupid villain! How dare you hurt me! The Next Champion Master?!” Izuku blinks then looks around. She then looks down on the boy while placing a hand on her hip.

“Oh really? All Might didn’t say anything about having a successor..” she then grabs him by the neck of his shirt, “You listen here you piece of shit if I see you acting like that to Miku again its going to be the last thing you do! “ she then pushes him back to the ground, takes Mikumo by the hand and picks up Ryujin before walking off the school grounds.

“Izuku..you didn’t have to do that…” Mikumo tries to say but quiets at the mumbles and soft growls that Izuku was doing.

“I ..I had to do that Miku..” she shakes her head her eyes scrunch up, “I just had to..”

“But what happen?” as soon as you grabbed him and you just daze out..” Mikumo sees her ears pin on her head.

“I..I saw him telling you to jump off the building..” she winces at his gasp, “I don’t know how..I just did..and..”

Before Mikumo could say anything..they heard a scream. They turn to see a woman looking deep into the entrance of what Mikumo recognizes as Tiny Woods.

Somebody please help me!” Izuku and Mikumo run up to the woman who had long purple hair and red eyes that looked like a butterfly’s eyes. She was flying around frantically next to what looked like a Pokemon.

“Mrs. Freya! What’s wrong!” Mikumo asks the woman she turns her gaze to Mikumo.

“Oh Midoriya..it’s horrible..my son..we..were picking some berries for my smoothie shop when these wild Poochyenas started chasing him..Satoshi couldn’t do anything but run and he accidently ran into Tiny Woods..”

“Satoshi ran into the woods being chase by wild Pokemon!?” Mikumo gasps in shock.. “But usually the Pokemon from Tiny Woods are ok with humans…”

“The earthquake a week ago has made the Pokemon upset but I was told that they were finally settling down! My son’s Caterpie is too young to protect him..I tried to get him myself but my Butterfree was attack as soon as I went in! I’m not strong enough to defend those wild Pokemon..what would become of my son..even if I go get a hero it might be too late..”

“Then we’ll go!” Izuku states making Mrs. Freya and Mikumo look at her with shock in their eyes.

“You..you will?”

Mikumo nods his head in agreement, “Of course we will! Its not illegal for us to fight wild Pokemon! Mrs. Freya you go find a hero as fast as you can while me and Izuku go and find Satoshi!”

Mrs. Freya nods and she heads back towards Rota as Mikumo and Izuku heads inside Tiny Woods.

* * *

Izuku blinks as the forest becomes maze like..” What the..”

“Oh its a Mystery Dungeon!” Izuku turns to Mikumo with a tilted head, “A Mystery Dungeon is truly a mysterious place..the layout and items change every time you enter and for some reason their are stair in here which you use to proceed but you have to find them first. And remember what Mrs. Freya said that because of the earthquake last week the wild Pokemon are still upset so they’ll attack us,” with that he kneels down releasing Sparx who was still passed out before grabbing a yellow pill from his bag. He pops it underneath Sparx’s nose ans Sparx woke up in a snap.

“Hey Sparx..we’re going to need your help..some Poochyena’s chase Satoshi into Tiny Woods and we need to find him ok!”

“Mane!” the Maneitric nods his head as he and Ryujin gets in front of their trainer.

With a nod at each other the two start heading through the woods. There were many Pokemon in their way, Mikumo pointed at everyone calling them a Sunkern, Wurmple, Pidgey. Luckily they were pretty weak that Ryujin’s tackle was just needed. Mikumo was staring at Ryujin seeing the blue on his scales.

_“Something tells me he’s going to evolve soon..and in this Mystery Dungeon…”_

It didn’t take them long to get to the second floor, Izuku picks up the Poke that was on the floor and stares at Mikumo who shrugs.

“We’re allow to keep it,”

And that is when it happen, Ryujin had just tackled another Sunkern that was blocking the next stairs when he glows. Izuku begins to panic, “What’s wrong did I do something?!”

Mikumo smiles, “No this is good! He’s evolving Izuku!”

“E-evolving?” her eyes widen as Ryujin becomes bigger and serpentine like..his red scales being replaced with bright blue while the black eyes burn into a purple that glare at the Sunkern who whimpers. Ryujin’s blue whiskers twitch in amusement before he slaps the grass type into the sky with his tail.

Izuku stares as Ryujin turns to her, the Werehog’s mouth drop open..before she grins, “Ryujin you are totally awesome! Why did the hell the Pokedex say all that crap about you when you turn into a literal sea dragon!”

But what really surprises Mikumo was that the Gyarados didn’t act angry or hateful like many videos show..the Atrocious Pokemon was acting like a puppy to her nuzzling her and giving her giant licks. He turns to Sparx who was shocked as he was before both Pokemon and Zeti shrugs.

“Oh who is a good boy! You are! You are!” Izuku scratches underneath Ryujin’s chin making the Gyarados rumble happily and wagging his fin tail.

“Izuku! We have to get going!”

“Oh right..sorry,” Ryujin rumbles in apology. 

It didn’t take long for Izuku and Mikumo to find the boy. He was about five years old with the same purple hair as his mother..he wore a green hoodie and in his arms was a little Caterpie.

“Mommy..where are you..” he then looks up hearing his name being called.

“Satoshi!” Mikumo runs up to the boy Izuku not far behind him, he kneels down putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “We came to rescue you..are you alright?”

Satoshi nods sniffling.. “Uh..uh huh..Pie used string shot to tie up the Poochyena..and then we ran..but I got lost and couldn’t find a way out..”

Izuku smiles at him, “Its ok now..your mom’s waiting right outside,” Satoshi nods at her and she picks him up in her arms.

* * *

It didn’t take long to get out of the Tiny Woods, the two retracing their steps. Once outside they saw Mrs. Freya and All Might waiting with her.

“Satoshi!” Mrs. Freya takes the young boy in her arms as the boy cries in his shoulder. She looks up at them with gratitude in her red len eyes. “I’m so sorry-I don’t know how I could ever thank you properly!”

“Its ok Mrs. Freya..I’m just glad that Satoshi and Pie were ok!” Mikumo states and Izuku nods her head in agreement..Izuku then blinks when she notices the little boy staring at her..his own red eyes sparkling.

“Cool..”

_“He’s..uh..staring at me adoringly...those sparkly eyes..it’s a little embarrassing..but also doesn’t feel bad either. It’s like I’m a hero!”_

“Thank you so much Mr. Mikumo and Miss. Izuku!” Satshi bows to them and the little Caterpie squeals in his arms.

“I know it isn’t enough..but this is a token of our thanks..think this as a way to help you to get into U.A Mikumo!”

Izuku looks at the bag that Mikumo opens and his purple eye’s widen, “A tiny reiver seed..a pecha berry and 500 Poke...I can’t take this Mrs. Freya!”

“You will! I know how hard you working on getting into U.A Midoriya! I see you run around the whole Kingdom! If anyone deserves this its better you than that Bakugou boy,” she then bows to them and All Might before she takes Satoshi back to Rota.

“This is why I want to join U.A Academy,” Izuku turns to Mikumo with wonder. “Helping people..like Satoshi and Mrs. Freya..but people call me a villain..or a coward..” he rubs the back of his head, “You saw my classmates treat me..” but then he looks up at Izuku, “But can I ask you a big favor..I know that you don’t know what to do anymore..and that you lost your memories..but maybe we both can get into U.A! Lots of Heroes explore places..maybe we can find the mystery of your past!”

Izuku was in shock, _“Its true I have no idea what to do..and it did feel good to help Satoshi..it wouldn’t hurt to team up with Miku..and I won’t get in trouble if I do this..because then it will be legal,”_ Izuku nods her head making Mikumo smile.

“You will? We’re going to be a great combination! I just know it,” the two then jump when All Might laughs, they forgot he was here!”

“Well..then I really don’t have any doubt..” Izuku blinks when All Might turns into his true form of Toshinori Yagi, “I just wanted to wait to see if you would try for the Hero Course before I ask..I didn’t want to force you..”

“What are you talking about Toshi?” Izuku tilts her head at her guardian.

“I..I believe you’re worthy of inheriting my power!”

Mikumo stares at All Might in shock while Izuku was confused.

_And so Izuku and Mikumo along with Ryujin the Gyarados and Sparx the Manectric begin their first steps at becoming Heroes, which also turned out to be the first step into many fantastic realms of adventure that awaited their arrival._

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so why Izuku punch Bakugou..for one..she doesn't know him in canon Izuku lets Bakugou get away with the crap he does becasue he is his childhood friend..and two he was doing it to someone else and we all know that if Bakugou told Iida or Ochako to jump off a building he would punch him! So this is kinda canon (also I wanted Izuku to punch him)
> 
> Yes Ryujin evolved..a bunch of tackles to low level Pokemon can do that..and he was already close to evolving when Izuku caught him..and yes a puppy Gyarados is going to be common in this..I have no regrets!
> 
> Also I know people are going to ask yes Shadow is the Commander of G.U.N because he doesn't want it to treat people like it treated him..also yes G.U.N is the Hero Commission in this..I have so many plans
> 
> I dont like how Mount Lady has her own agency so to get one you have to get a lot of points in the Ranks (she doesn't have one because of all the damage she does during her fights-much to the anger to Guildmaster Edgeshot)
> 
> I guess that all for now Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving or day if you don't celebrate


	3. Roaring Muscles and Missile Wrist Rampage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go the third chapter of Endless Possibilities! I hope you all enjoy this as the last chapter of 2020! Man I can't believe we actually survived this year! Anyway Happy New Years and Hope you all well!
> 
> Let's do it to it!
> 
> Dislcaimer: I don't own BNHA, Pokemon or Sonic the Hedgehog and I never will

“What do you mean you can pass on your Quirk,” Mikumo yells..again making Izuku pin her ears at the back of her head. It's been a couple of hours later and now they were back at the house eating dinner.

“Miku please calm down, you've been yelling about Toshi’s Quirk for a couple of hours now,” Inko says, taking a bite of her food.

“But mom! It's crazy! For years tabloids like to guess that its super strength or a power boost..and for years he has been avoiding the Question by making jokes!” Mikumo then blinks, “Wait did you know!?”

Hisashi grunts, “Yes we knew..we grew up together and Toshi can’t lie for the life of him,” he tears some of the chicken off the bone, “And we knew something was up when the boy we knew as Quirkless started showing up able to change the weather with a simple punch,”

“I wasn’t that bad..I was bale to hide the truth from you two for at least a month,” Toshi grumbles before pushing a hand through his hair, “Listen the reason I don’t tell anyone is because All Might, ‘The Symbol of Peace’ has to come off as a natural-born hero..but the truth is my Quirk was passed down to me..like the Olympic Torch..”

Izuku blinks at this before swallowing her food.. “Passed down..I guess by Miku’s reaction that isn’t supposed to be possible,” She blinks at the mumbling that Miku was doing..

**_“Really Darling you gotta stop that mumbling habit of yours..you’re going to get caught one day,”_ **

Izuku blinks at that and shakes her head..the smooth talking voice sounded familiar to her and she narrows her eyes trying to remember but it was all blank to her.

“Do you really doubt me that much! Its all nonsense,” Miku blinks at Toshi and the two teenagers stare as All Might lifts up a hand.

“I have the ability to transfer power..that’s the Quirk I inherited..its is called  **One For All** ,”

“ **One..For...All** ” Mikumo and Izuku whisper. Izuku blinks when she sees a glow coming out of Toshi’s hand..it feels familiar..she blinks when she sees it flicker..and some of the sparks were drifting towards her…

“The first person cultivates the power..and then passes it to another..the next refines it and passes it on again..in this way..those crying out to be saved and those with brave and true hearts link to form..a crystalline network of power!

Izuku sets down her chopsticks, “But why me? I'm just some random kid who has amnesia..” 

“Me and Armstrong here have been searching for a successor for a while now..and I believe that you are worthy..you didn’t even hesitate to fight that giant monster..you were more heroic than any of the Heroes that were there!”

Toshi then gives her kind smile, “Of course it is up to you Young Izuku..”

Izuku bites at her lip..it didn’t sound too bad..but should she really take it? Heck she doesn’t even know if she was really a good guy! What if she remembers and it turns out she was actually a bad guy! She opens her mouth to say know when her eyes widen. 

A figure made of golden energy was staring at her with green eyes with no pupils. The being nods at her before fading away. Izuku looks around at the others and besides them giving her a smile in encouragement there..there was no knowledge of them seeing the figure..

_ “So..it..was just me?” _ she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath..before she opens her green eyes and smirks, “I accept!”

Toshi laughs staring at the determined (and a bit cocky) girl in front, “I expected nothing less...but first we need to start working on a plan..”

Izuku blinks, “What do you mean by plan?”

“Well we need you to enroll in a school..it should be easy to get ou in Aldera,” Izuku blinks at Inko.

“Wait..is that the school Miku goes to,” Inko nods at this with confusion in her eyes, “I don’t think I want to go to a school where that stupid exploding pomeranian that told Mikumo to jump off a building,”

Inko and Hisashi gasps before turing to their son, All Might spits out some blood in shock, “Mikumo! Is this true? Did Bakugou really say that!?”

Mikumo gulps and rubs the back of his head, “It is..but you know him mom! He doesn’t like the fact that I’m trying to get to U.A Academy..I’ve been dealing with him for years..”

“But that is going to far Mikumo Midoriya! That is suicide baiting and is no way a hero in training should act,” Hisashi growls as he stands up, “I am over this..I’m calling the Principal,”

“Dad, wait! You know they won’t do anything! And if they did it would be marked on his record! It will ruin his chances of getting in U. A!” Mikumo stands up to try and reason with his dad but Hisashi gives him a look.

“No I’m done with that whole school...I’m getting you out of there..I can easily sign the both of you up for homeschooling..”

“Dad no! I’m fine! I’m the only one that he goes after..I can take it better than anyone if I leave he might go after someone else!”

“Young Mikumo,” Miku turns to Toshi “Your father has the right idea..you are not this boy’s keeper..he only does this because you have a Zeti Quirk am I right?” Mikumo nods at this looking down, “He thinks because I have a Zeti Quirk I’m nothing but a villain..and that because he is going to be a hero its his job to make sure I know where my place is..”

“That is Quirk discrimation..maybe he might go after someone else that is true but him going after you won’t be forever..he is going to hurt a terrified civilian because they won’t listen to him and he will claim itr as a justification,” he explain which makes Mikumo put his head down.

“Its called Fight or Flight for a reason, Miku,” Inko softly pulls him over to her..petting the hair between his horns, “He is going to run into someone that fights when scared and he will hurt them..”

Izuku feeling bad about putting Miku in the spotlight states, “I can beat him up for you? Show him what’s it like!” she chuckles a bit when Mikumo screams out a no.

Sparx whines at his trainer and sets his head into his lap..Toshi shakes his head, “Unfortunately that won’t work..he seems to be convince he is the hero and you are the villain in his story..lots of hero students think that..what he needs is a reality check that he is acting like a villain..not you..and we may not hit him at Aldera..but we can do it at U.A..since he won’t be the only one there with an excellent Quirk for a Hero..”

Izuku picks up her plate and cleans it up..grinning and showing her slightly sharp fangs.. “ _ And I’ll be the one to show that Bakugou what happens when he messes with my friends..”  _ her ear then twitches when she hears a giggle and she turns to see Inko putting down her phone. Noticing Izuku looking at her, she gives her a wink and places a finger to her lips.

As they settle down and thought up plans none of them knew of the danger that had followed Izuku!

* * *

**Sevii Islands-Third Island**

On the beach between the Bond Bridge and Berry Forest was a strange tower with many pipes and wires rooted into the sand. Hovering around the towers were many egg-like robots with white castings and a red optic camera eye.

Inside staring at the view was none other than Dr. Nega Eggman..his pointy blue eyeglasses seem to narrow on the sunset on the screen.

“So..we were transported into this world by the use of the Phantom Ruby and the Warp Ring..almost like Chaos Control..” he stares at the ocean and sighs, “I never thought I would be back here..”

He then grins.. “Very well then..it must be fate..by now All For One must be gone..I’ll rebuild the foundation of the NegaEgg Empire here and soon I’ll rule the entire universe!”

He began to laugh maniacally as the sun went down, “But first! All you Badniks begin fixing up this place!”

* * *

**Emerald Coast**

After two days Mikumo and Izuku find out that becoming a hero isn’t easy..

“This fridge makes quite the comfy perch!” Izuku growls as she and Mikumo pulls on the ropes that were tied around a fridge. Even with the two of the pulling neither of them were making any process.

“A little movement would make it even nicer though,” Toshi states before chuckling as Izuku yelp when Mikumo falls on top of her after tripping in the sand.

“Come on All Might..you’re 274 kilos alone..” Mikumo grumbles as he gets off Izuku who pulls her head out of the sands and spits the sand out of her mouth.

“Nah..I’ve lost some weight..I’m just 255 kilos now..in this form anyway..” Toshi chuckles staring down at the two.. 

Izuku looks around, eyes narrowed after getting the sand out of her mouth.. “Hey Toshi..why are we dragging this garbage across the beach anyway?

“Well its to train up your body a bit more Young Izuku,” he hides a laugh when Izuku tilts her head. “My Quirk One For All binds the physical strength of many people into one. If you try it now your limbs might pop right off!”

Izuku pales at that looking at her arms but Mikumo raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean might? And what about me?”

“Well what I mean by might its because she all ready strong..by the way on how she easily beat those things that were attacking you..but I just want to make sure! And for You Young Mikumo..you need to train as well! You can’t just expect to be a hero without training!” 

Mikumo nods at this, looking around the garbage that surrounded them, “So we’re here to train our body..by hauling trash?”

“Wait isn’t this the same beach that you found me?” Izuku wonders and Mikumo nods his head.

“Yeah..hardly anyone goes to this side of the beach..the currents make lots of stuff drift ashore and people also dump their garbage here, even though they shouldn’t,” Mikumo explains both of them jumping when Toshi knocks onto the fridge making a large dent in it.

“I..guess the locals don’t come to this part of the beach either..” Izuku whispers and Mikumo nods.

“Heroes these days are all after the showy stuff,” the two teenagers' eyes widen when Toshi just crushes the fridge, “Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service! Even if people called that boring or whatever, you can’t waver from those roots! You two will restore the horizon for this whole section! That is the first step of becoming a hero!”

Izuku turns around looking at the whole hill of trash, “Our..first step?”

“Clean this?” Mikumo whispers, “All of it!”

“Young Mikumo..you want to go to U.A. Academy right?” Izuku turns to See Mikumo nod shyly.

“Because it's where you went! So if I have to go to any Pokemon Academy with a Hero Course..it has to be U.A. Academy!”

“You are definitely a go-getter fanboy!” Izuku laughs at Mikumo’s blush before turning to Toshi.

“So..what’s the point in the Academy and all that stuff..I really don’t understand? From what Mikumo told me is that we can go when we’re 15” Toshi coughs into his hand at this and sits in the sand, Izuku and Mikumo doing the same.

“After Heroes were declared legal, G. U. N decided it needed to teach others how to be one..so everything about trainers were rewritten..kids get their Quirks about the age of four so they get their first Pokemon at the age of four..one that matches their Quirks,”

Mikumo lets Sparx out, the dog like Pokemon shaking his body before he sees a ball in the pile of junk and goes after it. “Sparx was given to me when I was four..because of my Zeti Quirk I have natural ability to manipulate magnetic fields which allows me to control electronics..Sparx was there to make sure I wouldn’t short circuit the lights or tvs,”

All Might nods at this, “Then once you reach the age of fifteen, after passing Junior High, you can either go on a journey collecting gym badges or you can try for a Pokemon Academy.”

“Before Quirks it used to be you were able to go on a Pokemon Journey when you were ten but since lots of people were using their Quirks dangerously and some even killing others it was decided to be safer.”

“The Academies have four courses, General, Support, Management and finally Hero. General is for those who are aiming for college and other pursuits..but it is also possible for those with exceptional grades to be transferred to the Hero Course as they might not have made the cut during the entrance exam.”

“The Support Course are for those who focus on developing equipment that help heroes out on the battlefield. They make all sorts of tools and gadgets because they have a excellent workshop with all sort of tools to help them,”

“Then there is the Management Course which focus on all aspects if heroic business from founding and managing Guilds.They even do hand-on lesson in venture capitalism,”

Mikumo gets excited jumping up and down a bit, “Finally its the Hero Course! Students learn everything they need to become excellent heroes in service of the community and work towards the qualification necessary to be allowed to use their Quirks in public spaces! They are trained in battle, first aid and all manner of heroics-related lessons!”

Toshi nods at Mikumo’s explanation, “Not only that after your first Sports Festival you get the Bronze Rank and are able to do a little it of missions the Academy gives you..”

“Sports Festival? Ranks?” Izuku blinks at these terms.

“The Sports Festival is an annual event held by U.A Academy where all the students have the opportunity to showcase their abilities in different competitions in order to be scouted by Pro Heroes and support agencies” Mikumo explains.

Izuku nods her head but then blinks at the badge that Toshi was holding out..Mikumo’s eyes widen at the sight. It was a dark black with a beautiful cut blue gem..it had two golden wings attached to the sides.

“Oh Arceus! That’s the Champion Guildmaster Rank Badge!” Mikumo gushes as he stares at it, “I never thought I would see it with my own two eyes!”

“When you get accepted into a Hero Course of any academy you get a rank! You start at the bottom with a Normal Rank. After your first Sports Festival you get the Bronze Rank which allows you to do some missions. When you get your Provisional Hero License you get the Silver Rank and during your last year at the Academy you gain your Gold Rank. When you finally graduate you gain the Diamond Rank which allows you to join a guild,”

“After a few years you can gain the Super Rank and make your own Guild while the Ultra Rank are for those Guild Masters who are in the 6-13 in the Hero Rankings and become Guild-Leaders. Then those who are in the 2-5 rankings are given the Hyper Rank and are Elite-Guilds...since I’m the number one I’m the Champion and was given the Champion Guildmaster Rank..” 

Izuku nods at the explanation she was given and Toshi stands up. “Anyway U.A Academy’s Hero Course is the toughest there is..not only do we have to train your body but your mind too Young Izuku..”

“We’ve got ten months before the Entrance Exam..” Mikumo reminds him and Toshi nods his head pulling out a packet of paper.

“That’s what this is for! Myself designed “Pass the Test, Unova Dream Plan! A training regimen to help you two clean up the garbage and train your Pokemon!”

“Woah..did you chart an entire lifestyle on this thing!” Izuku gasps as she and Mikumo looks over it, “You even planned how much sleep we get..”

“To be frank, this will be super tough..can you two do it?”

Izuku smirks up at him while Toshi sees the fire of a challenge in Mikumo’s eyes.

_ And thus begins the ten months of hell for Mikumo and I and our Pokemon. _

“Carry that to the entrance. Put it in the truck!” Toshi yells at the two of them as Mikumo pulls and Izuku pushes a metal locker. 

Off to the side, Sparx had a large tire around his neck and he was running to the entrance as well.

_ Depending on the size and shape, the muscles we have to use are completely different!” _ She holds back a snort when Sparx falls onto the ground.

“Run! Run! Ten months will be over before you know it!” Toshi cries out but a Braviory then picks him up quickly, just as Ryujin lands where he was just standing. Sparx then yelps when he gets bitten on the leg, he turns around to glare at the Jolteon who smirks at him.

It wasn’t just Toshi training them but also his team. Izuku who was new to the whole Pokemon thing couldn’t help but think they looked cute and cool but Mikumo almost fainted when he caught sight of them.

There was of course Armstrong his Swampert and Ozzy his Jolteon. But then they also met Clark the Braviary, Diane the Darmanitan, Hope the Dragonite and finally Solgaleo, a Legendary from Alola.

Izuku didn’t really get what’s the difference with Solgaleo from the other Pokemon..the big cat was just that to her...a big cat!”

“Come on Ryujin! You got to get use to that new body!” The Gryados grumbles before lifting his head back up and lunges towards the Swampert to deliver a Bite Attack.

* * *

**Aldera Junior High**

“Let’s see..with the appearance of superpowers, the Building Standards Act was revised..” Bakugou grumbles as he listens to the teach but his eyes were kept onto the dam Zeti’s empty desk.

_ “Stupid Villains..when that stupid Zeti comes back I’ll teach him a lesson..just becasue he has a fellow villain to help him now doesn’t mean he is better..heck he even had the balls to tell my fucking hag of a mom what I told him the other day”  _ he glares at the desk more as if he tried to explode it with his eyes. Thanks to the stupid nerd he was now grounded!

“Hey was that Midoriya?” one of the extras said pointing at the door. Not even caring what the teacher has to say he slams the door open and see the Zeti with his bag at his locker.

“You damn Zeti! What do you think!” Bakugou’s eyes widen when he realize that he couldn’t move. He growls out in anger thinking it was Stupid Midoriya but he then feels a shiver go down his spine.

“Oh Katsuki~ You weren’t actually planning on using your Quirk on my son were you?” he turns and stares at the sight of his Aunty Inko..also known as Vortex and the Number six hero which means she was also a Guild-Leader who gives out the Spirit Badge. A Hero of Ghost types..he shivers in fear at the creepy look on her face that she usually gives to the villains that she fought.

He then grunts when she stops using her Quirk, Levitate and he drops to the floor. Inko snorts and turns to Mikumo, “You got everything dear?” the stupid Zeti nods his head and Bakugou couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“What this shitty school finally decided to finally kick the nerd out?”

He blinks when Aunty Inko chuckles, “No..I decided that after what you told my son~” oh and Bakugou paled at that..now he knows that it wasn’t the nerd but his mother who told the hag, “That this school wasn’t good enough for my son since they seem to like kissing your ass so much!”

Bakugou growls but then he looks around to see the Extras crowding them he glares at all fo them but he then eyes the Principal who comes over.

“Midoriya-San please reconsider! This school is the best school for your son! I mean..” he then gives a smirk to the Zeti, “We’re the only ones who would allow him to enter..with hs Quirk,”

Even Bakugou understands that the shitty Principal went too far..even he knew not to say that stuff in front of the shitty nerd’s own mother.

The principal soon found himself hanging upside down, Inko glaring at him, “And this is why this school is not good enough for him..my son needs a place to grow not to be treated like a plague because of his Quirk. Would you say that to my husband? The number three hero? Let this be a warning that you will be hearing from our Lawyers,” she then throws him into the lockers, Bakugou couldn’t help but flinch when Inko turns to him.

“Be grateful that my son doesn’t want to get our lawyers after you..but the next time you even think of telling my son to jump off the roof..the gloves are off..I will crush your dreams like the piece of crap they are,” with that Inko grabs Mikumo’s wrist and pulls him away.

While all the Extras talked about that, Bakugou seethes.

_ “That stupid nerd..I don’t need his fucking help! I’m better than him! As if their stupid lawyers could find anything on me!” _

* * *

**Midoriya Household**

“Ten months of this, huh?” Izuku was sitting on top of Ryujin’s head in her room, a laptop in her lap as she listened to the recorded teacher on the video screen.

“It’ll be hard if I don’t finish by a week before the exam…I mean I do have to get use to this new Quirk” she grabs a notebook and begins to write in it, “Which means, there are 294 days left..taking into consideration a sufficient recovery period if I rest for two days in between, that gives me..98 days of real training even if I’m efficient..I can get about five hours of training morning and night..night is best since I also seem stronger at night,, so that’s 490 hours..Also that beach cleanup doesn’t work out any specific parts of the body, if I don’t work out my whole body equally, then there’s no way I’ll make it..” she begins to mumble, Hisashi poking his head into the room and his eyes widen at the sight of Izuku mumbling up a storm.

“Bodybuilding to create a body able to adapt to any situation..I probably could train the arms a little bit less since It seems I did some training before I lost my memories..Also Toshi can’t always keep watching over us..If I don’t do as smooch efficient independent training as I can..” Izuku looks up when she feels a hand ruffling her quills and she looks up to see Hisashi chuckling down at her

“And I thought Mikumo was bad with his mumbling,” Izuku blushes at this, “You actually have to study to get into U.A..it not just training alright.

Izuku weakly chuckles, looking back to the computer, _ ”Plus..I have to study for the entrance exam as well..” _

* * *

Days later Toshi watches as Izuku pushes a tire while Mikumo yelps as a bunch of trash falls onto him.

The four adults stare as Izuku and Mikumo begin to gobble up the food that Inko made. Later in the night Mikumo stares as Izuku keeps looking at her laptop of hero fights before writing down into notebooks..he turns his head to the twelve notebooks she already wrote in.

Soon it became easier for both to be pushing large pieces of trash..Mikumo mouth drops as Izuku easily lifts a dumbbell over her head not breaking a sweat before he narrows his eyes and gets in position to do a pushup.

Intense heat..or rain..no matter if they threw up the two along with their starters were training. It didn’t take long for Ryujin’s Bite to turn into a Crunch. Sparx was glaring at the many targets before an orb of electricity forms in front of his mouth..he keeps it steady trying to make it bigger and bigger before it got too hard to hold..he blasts it at one of the targets and it was easily destroyed. Ozzy nods his head in pride at the improvement that the Manectric was showing.

Ryujin was watching Hope flap her wings making a large Twister that she sends into the ocean. He narrows his eyes before wagging his own tail trying to open up the little bit of Dragon Energy he has. He watches as a tinier version of the twister begins to form on his tail before it fade. Growling he tries again.

The training was intense..but it finally showed when during the beginning of fall, while Mikumo and Izuku were running after Toshi who was driving on a segway. The number one hero turns around when he hears Young Mikumo yelp. He blinks at the sight of Young Izuku laying on the ground on her face, the young Zeti shaking her body.

“Hey, Hey what’s wrong? There are only three months left! You won’t make it! Wanna take it easy and rest today?” Izuku struggles to get up and Toshi’s eyes widen, “Overwork?” he then notices Mikumo’s guilty look and he sighs.

“The Pass the Test: Unova Dream Plan was adjusted with both your bodies in mind to make sure you’d make it in time for the entrance exam..you haven’t been sticking to the plan have you? Overdoing it will have the opposite effect! Don’t you want to get in?!”

“I..I do..but I just can’t get in..” Toshi and Mikumo blinked at that, “I..I don't remember anything but my name..but..Mikumo showed me the video of your debut..when you and your team just kept saving so many people..with that giant grin on your face,” Izuku struggles to get up, “That’s when I learned..that whoever I was in the past..I want to help people...so..I have to work a lot more than other people...or I won’t be able to catch up..I..I want to be like you..” her green eyes glare at Toshi with determination burning in them, “I want to become the greatest hero..like you!”

Toshi gasps at that..watching as Mikumo helps Izuku up.

* * *

_ “I want to make a world where everyone smiles and lives happily, for that to happen people need a symbol” _

_ “A symbol?” _

_ “A symbol of peace, the reason crime is on the rise is because citizens have no one to believe in. They need to rely on someone. That’s why I want to be the pillar that gives people hope!” _

_ “Huh..so that’s what drives you to be a hero..even though your Quirkless,” _

* * *

_ “Is..is this what you saw in me Nana..when that little beanpole of a Quirkless kid told you his dreams?”  _ Toshi smiles before he buffs up into his Hero Form. He then picks the two up, “I like that! But if that's the case, then you really can’t rush things now. But I understand your feelings! Leave it to this old guy to adjust your plan!”

“You’re not old Toshi..” Izuku mumbles, making Toshi laugh before he sets the two down.

“Now while I adjust the plan why don’t you two actually take a break?” Mikumo blinks up at Toshi. “I mean..you should show her around! Go grab a lunch or something!”

“Are..are you sure?” Izuku asks as she shakily stands on her legs. Buth at Toshi’s nods Mikumo grabs her and begins to lead her away.

* * *

**Sevii Islands- Third Island**

“With the base finally cleaned up and prepared..it should be easy to conquer this puny planet..” Dr. Nega chuckles out, “As an appetizer, I’ll finish off Rota..can’t have an empire without a kingdom now can I?

“Which robot will you use, Doctor?” the golden robots present a plate with a pack of cards. Grabbing the cards he looks them over.

“Hmm, let’s see. They all look so lethal..” he presses his hand against his chin, “Hmm, I can’t choose!” he then smiles before putting the cards in a slot and pulls a lever. He watches and smiles as the computer chooses a robot.

“Ah Missile Wrist. Perfect!”

* * *

**Rota**

Izuku stretches out her arms as she and Mikumo walk through the kingdom. She sighs, “Man..I’m so bored..who knows how much of a bore it is when you're not training..” she muses, making Mikumo laugh.

“Hey there’s a lot of stuff we can do..we can go to the arcade..or play some basketball?” he points at the court where a bunch of other kids were playing..

“Nah..” Mikumo sighs at this but then he and Izuku looks over when they heard a yelp.

“And stay the fuck out! This is the fifth explosion today!” an older man yells out as he throws a girl about Izuku and Mikumo’s age. The girl in question had salmon pink hair which was shoulder-length and styled into thick dreadlock. Her eyes were bright yellow with a cross in the center. But what was crazy was the two pink fox tails with white tips that swayed behind her. Her fox ears pinned onto her head as she glares at the man.

“Hey! Failure and explosions are the mother and father of inventions. Just cuz a creation doesn’t work as intended doesn't mean the effort is wasted!” she then cries out when the man throws something metal onto the ground and crushes underneath his foot, “Ahhh my baby!”

“That may be true but it only counts if you actually made something that fucking works! Now don’t come into my workshop ever again!” he slams the door, making her wince. She goes to pick the pieces up but blinks when Izuku knees down and helps her.

“Thanks..sorry you guys have to see that..”

Izuku gives her a smile, “No prob..but man what a jerk! What twisted his tail?” the girl chuckles before putting the pieces of machinery into her bag.

“Oh nothing but a bit of explosions..which seems to happen to all my babies,”

Mikumo blinks at this, “Babies?”

The girl’s ear twitches, “Oh..it's what I call my inventions..don’t want anyone trying to steal my ideas..I’m Mei Hatsume!”

“I’m Izuku and this is Mikumo,” Izuku then blinks when Hatsume got closer to her.

“No way! You're that girl who they've been talking all over the news! Have you thought of putting metal claws on your hands to make your punches hurt harder?” Izuku and Mikumo blinks as the girl talks about all sorts of gear that Izuku could use…

But then the three jump when they all hear an explosion..they turn their heads to see alarge cloud of black smoke rising in the air.

“A Villain attack?” Mikumo wonders but his eyes widen when Izuku begins to run towards it. “Izuku wait1 Your going to get in trouble with the police and heroes again,” he then yelps when Hatsume grabs him, her tails spinning together before the two floated.

“Come on! This has got to be exciting!”

“You can fly with your tails!?”

* * *

Downtown in the Kingdom, Missile Wrist steps onto a car. Death Arms glares at the robot, “Hold it there! Take one more step and there is nothing we can do but stop you,” he orders but when the robot didn’t stop he charges forward.

He grunts in pain when the robot slaps him away. Floating above Missile Wrist, Dr. Nega grumbles. “There’s a word for this..boring!”

One of the heroes tries to burn the robot with his Fire Quirk but it did nothing! Missile Wrist just kept stomping through. Dr. Nega laughs, “You can not win. I can clobber you klutzes at will! Now rollover or get run over!”

Death Arm glares but pales when the missile arm was pointed at his face, “Uh..we give up?”

“I can’t stand quitters..at least Scourge fights back! Give them what they deserve!”

* * *

Izuku, Mikumo and Hatsume finally reached the city, “Damn..what happen here?” Izuku mumbles seeing the wreck cars and broken glass.

“Look!” Hatsume points out to the knocked out heroes and Pokemon laying on the ground..Izuku growls making Mikumo look at her…

“Mikumo! Call the ambulances and get these guys some help..” 

Mikumo pulls out his Pokedex and puts the phone app on, “What are you going to do?” he grows worried when Izuku clenches her fists.

“I..I don’t know why..but some part of me knows who is doing this..and I’m going to stop them!” she then runs on all four limbs following the wreckage.

“Wait Izuku!” he then talks to the operator, “Yes we have some trouble in Rota, some villain attack, Death Arms and his sidekicks are down we need some ambulances..” he looks up to see not only Izuku gone but also Hatsume!

* * *

“Go to the roof of that building..we can do more damage up there!” Dr. Nega orders as he flies up to the roof. He laughs cruelty as his robot breaks the roof, causing more damage as police cars..and the familiar symbol of G. U. N appears. He then s,iles at the familiar figure that walked in front of the crowd.

“Well well well if it ain't Shadow!” he leers at the dark skin man with red and black scales painting his skin. “It's been a long time hasn’t it dear cousin?”

Shadow narrows his eyes, “Dr. Juilen Robotnick..aka. Dr. Nega-Eggman..I thought you were dead?”

“Oh no! Definitely not!I just took..a sort of leave so I could get a head start to pull out our family from the gutter it used to be in..now you will submit to my rule or be swept away by the carnage of my robot army!”

Shadow smirks, “As if I would allow you to do that..” he stretches out his arms.. “It has been awhile since I destroyed a Badnik,” he nods to the heroes and police before running up the building.

Dr. Nega hisses, “Attention Missile Wrist..take aim at that hybrid and blast him off the building!”

The robot acknowledge the order and begins to try and shoot at Shadow but he easily doges. Raising a arm, his hand begins to glow yellow.

**“** Two can play at that game,  **Chaos..Spear!”** he sends the bolt of Chaos Energy at the leg of the robot but his eyes widen when it does nothing, “Shit..his armor is too thick..” he then jumps as the robot was still aiming at him..before a bird that was flying around seemed to morph into a a bipedal gray-brown fox Pokemon with a large mane that had red tips slams a Night Slash onto the head before doing a back flip. She growls when she sees it does nothing to the robot as she lands beside her Trainer.

* * *

Izuku pushes herself through the crowd and her eyes widen at the sight of the large egg-shaped man.

She growls her fangs bared as memories of the man went through her mind.. “Nega…so..I wasn’t the only one..” she watches as the man battles the robot but then she notices an opening into the building.

“I guess I should join the party too!”

* * *

Shadow grits his teeth and does a roundhouse kick to the back of the robot’s head..he growls when once again it does nothing! “Damn it..if I could Chaos Blast or Shade could use Night Daze then we could have easily destroyed this thing..but we can’t use do those in the middle of the city!”

“Zoroark!” he hears his partner cry out in warning and Shadow just notices the arm about to hit him when something green enters his vision stopping the arm from hitting him. His red eyes widened when he saw it was the girl who he was keeping an eye on.

“What! No not you! I thought you lost your memory!” Nega screams out.

Izuku smirks at him, “Oh I did..,” she grunts as she pushes back the arm much to Nega’s shock, “But at the sight of your ugly mug I at least got some of my memories back..unfortunately it was only of you,” she pulls back an arm and her fist enlarges a bit before she punches the robot, pushing it back.

Nega growls in anger, “I don’t care if you have or don’t have all your memories..there is nothing you can do to stop me Scourge!”

_ “Scourge..was that her code name?” _ Shadow thoughts before he shakes his head, “Kid!” at the sight of the very familiar green eyes he holds back a wince, “Are you sure you can deal with this man?”

Izuku blinks and gives him a thumbs up, “Then by my orders I give you permission to beat this creep up!” Izuku turns back to the robot with a grin.

“Hurry fire!” Nega orders and Missile Wrist chest opens before he fires missiles at Izuku. The girl just smirks before she jumps, easily dodging them. The crowd watches in awe below as Mikumo and Hatsume push through.

Mikumo couldn’t help but cry out when one of them seemed to hit her before he sighs when her arm grabs the wrist of the robot and slams it into the ground. Hatsume watches closely trying to find a weakness. Her eyes seemed to zoom in on the robot.

Scourge just laughs as she jumps between each fired missile, even at one point breaking dancing on one of them. Shadow could see another figure as he watched her.

_ “She..she is so much like you…” _ he thinks as Scourge started doing more complicated dance moves, laughing as she had fun.

“You think you're such a wise guy..I’ll show you!”

Hatsume then gasped before grabbing the speakerphone that one of the officers was holding, “Izuku! Try the old slap-on-the-wrist!”

Scourge, having heard that, kept a hold of the missile wrist as it was pulled back into the arm. She smirks at the camera lens before sticking out her tongue and pulling down her eyelid. It seemed to anger the robot as it raises the other arm that Scourge wasn’t sitting on before she quickly jumps off as the robot breaks his own arm, “Bye!”

Before Nega could do anything, Shadow Spin Dashes into the opening on the broken arm, easily ripping into it. Missile Wrist sparks before it explodes. The blast makes Nega fly away.

“This isn’t the last you heard of me Scourge! I swear on it!! Soon I will rule this world and this universe!’ Izuku lands on the ground watching the sky as Nega becomes a twinkling star.

“Scourge huh?” she rubs her nose, “I guess that was a nickname or something..” she muses to herself. “I like it!”

“Izuku!” the werehog grunts when Mikumo slams into her, pulling her into a hug, “Are you ok?” Izuku gasps for air.

“Mikumo..take it easy I’m fine! Mikumo..please..let me go!” she tries to wiggle out of the Zeti’s grip but looks up to see the man that she helped laugh.

“Seems like you’re used to fighting that man a lot,” Izuku blinks at that and scratches her head.

“I..I think so..I definitely know him..but..” she looks at the man who then pats her head.

“Take it easy child..I should know how hard it is to remember..just let the memories come at their own time,” Mikumo then gasps.

“You're the Chaos Hero; Shadow! This is so weird to see you out in the open since you're like Eraserhead..an underground Hero,” Shadow nods his head.

“Normally yes..but Nega is technically family..so I decided to come and deal with him,” he rubs at his shoulders, “It was actually harder than I thought..I haven’t run into an Eggman Family Robot in years..”

“Hey!” the three turn to see Hatsume holding some of the scraps in her arms, “Can I keep this stuff!? Please!?” Izuku turns her head when Shadow chuckles and she is shocked to see some pain in his red eyes.

“Sure..knock yourself out,” he says which makes Hatsume squeal before she gushes on how she was going to make so many babies.

Mikumo sighs, “Why do I think this is going to become my normal..”

Shade just purrs at this and rubs her head against her Trainer’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go! Izuku is training to get One for All and her and Mikumo are training for U. A! We got an explaantion for the ranks (its from pokemon explores of darkness, time and sky) Izuku is still a hero nerd no matter if she comes from another dimention and such she now has her notebooks
> 
> Also Dr. Nega-Eggman attacked Rota! (That part was base off of episode 3 of Sonic X) Shadow is also etting more worry about what is Izuku's past and he is a bit rusty of destroying Eggman robots. 
> 
> Yes I added Hatsume and she is Tails desendent in this fic! She still has her Zoom Quirk but she also has fox ears and two fox tails in this! She and Izuku are going to be friends in this!
> 
> Also the only thing Izuku remembers was that she was a werehog, her original name, and that she was from another world..now she remembers and that she fought him a lot of times..she still doesn't know the meaning of the name Scourge its just that is what Nega calls her
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy this please leave a reivew! And I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	4. Exam Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! here's the next chapter to Endless Possibilities..sorry for the lateness..the stuff I got for Christmas gave me new ideas but hopefully I'll update this sooner.
> 
> Anyway other than that enjoy can leave a comment please!

**Exam Day**

“Awoooooooo!” Toshinori walked onto the beach to see Izuku howling on a large pile of trash..below was Young Hatsume who was working with some of the junk while Mikumo..was flopped onto the sand.

“ _ Woah..they really went beyond the assignment..incredible! Not a speck of trash left! Amazing!” _

He then jumps when Hatsume screams, “I got to go guys or I’ll be late for the Support Class Exams! See you later!” her tails begin to spin together before she tools off. A Pokemon who was messing with some of the trash, A Magmenton if he remembers floats after her.

“Hello Mr. Yagi! Bye Mr.Yagi!” Hatsume calls off as she flies past him..waving to the Support hopeful he looks down..to see Izuku falling off the pile of trash.

He quickly goes into his muscle form and catches her, she tiredly blinks her eyes up at him and chuckles, “I..I did it..Toshi…”

He smiles down to her and nods his head before he helps her up. They then all jump when Ryujin burst from the water, blue energy coating his tail before he swings it..a large twister forms and rides on the waves, going out to sea and disappearing.

Toshinori laughs loudly at that, “Looks like Ryujin finally mastered Twister!” The Gyrados looked down at him and Toshi couldn’t help but gulp. He may act like a puppy to Izuku..but to others..he was like any Gyrados.

He then looks to the Zeti who was still laying face down in the sand, “All..all my body hurts..” he then yelps in pain when Sparx comes up and bites him. Izuku laughs when he quickly gets up.

“That isn’t funny Izuku!” he glares at her while he rubs his arm..the four then turn to Toshinori who laughs.

“Both of you are astounding! Entertainers! That’s what you two are!” he then pulls out his phone making the two teen look, “This are the both of you..ten months ago..”

“So that’s what the pictures were for..” Izuku mumbles while Mikumo blush at how small he used to be..

  
Excellent work!” he then looks to the pile of trash, “The path forward is ever so slightly clearer! But you are both ready for the first step!”

Izuku smirks but looks down, “Feels..like I cheated though..”

Mikumo’s eyes widen at that and he turns to Izuku..and hits her on the head, “Stop thinking like that! You work harder than anyone I ever know! Even more than Bakugou!”

Izuku growls at the name of Mikumo’s bully which both Mikumo and All Might gave her a look, rolling her eyes she looks to All Might, “Still..getting all this help from you guys..even though I don’t even know the real me..”

“Your Izuku..that all that matters..and by the looks of it you are a hero! With how you face that Dr. Nega..” Izuku blushes at the reminder, “Anyway, time for the award ceremony Izuku Yagi!” he pulls out a piece of his hair for some reason.. “You know they say there’s a big difference between being born with that silver spoon and working your butt off to earn it! So take this to heart kid..you’ve earned this power fair and square!”

Izuku gulps but then she and Mikumo blinks when he holds off the strand of hair to her, “Eat this!”

“Eh?”

* * *

**Station Square**

**_“What a way to start the morning..to eat a piece of hair to get a powerful Quirk..but now it was time for the Exams at U.A Academy. Their Hero Course is without a doubt the most popular in all the Regions and only 1 in 300 applicants are accepted. During her research Izuku found all that not only All Might went to the school but the man who stopped more crimes than anyone else recorded in history, Endeavor and his team of fire types, his main being Emboar (for some reason Izuku does not like them..not one bit)_ **

**_But there is also a guy who won the Best Jeanist award eight years in a row; Best Jeanish who is also partnered with a Leavanny (ok seriously why is this guy getting his own award..that is named after him! Its no wonder he keeps winning them)_ **

**_Seems like if you want to be the best..you have to graduate from U.A Academy.._ **

“Oh thank Arceus..we made it in time..” Mikumo gasps as he looks at the h-shaped building..Izuku couldn’t help but stare at it as well..she couldn’t help but wag her tail at the thought of actually being here..she was literally hopping up and down.

“Even though you only know about this place for ten months..you seem more excited about it than I am Izuku,” Mikumo says and Sparx nods his head in agreement.

“I don’t know why but...this practical makes me really excited..I mean..this place teaches you on how to be heroes right? Then that means we got to fight!” she grins showing her sharp fangs making Mikumo sigh.

During the training he learned that Izuku..loved to fight..the longer the fights are the better..shaking his head he looks at her, “Feel anything different?”

Mikumo chuckles when Izuku grows a disgusted look on her face, Nope..i ate the hair but I don’t feel anything different..”

“Move aside you villains!” Izuku growls and Mikumo had to hold her wrist as Bakugou walked forward..everyone was staring at him for calling them villains.

“Villains? Is it because of the Zeti?”

“Man..how rude! Wonder why U.A is letting him do the practical..”

“Hey isn’t that girl the one who dealt with Dr. Nega? Man she’s the real deal!”

Izuku smirks and crosses her arms as she watches Bakugou’s eye twitch at the comments but he walks past the two..Izuku sticks her tongue out at him making Mikumo sigh.

“Come on we got to get going,” Izuku nods and goes to follow but then unknowing to her, her right leg begins to spark out green lightning with make it last out a bit..Izuku found herself falling, about to land on her face.

_ “Welp..I guess I’ll die then..”  _

But then something made of shadows quickly catches her and before she knew it she was standing back up..

“Sorry about that..but Dark Shadow thought it would be better to catch you before you landed on your face..”

Izuku turned..and she could feel her face burning up...standing in front of her looked like a regular Overlander but had the head of a Crow Mobian..his head had black feather that had streaks of greyish-blue. She could also see a long black scaled tail swishing behind his back that had a greyish-black arrow tip at the end.

Izuku blinks, feeling her face burn...her heart thumping faster than she ever felt..then she blinks at the large shadow that seemed to come out of his body. It looked like a bird but made out of shadows..it had three glowing yellow eyes..the third one above the two..

Mikumo blinks as he stares at Izuku who face was practically glowing red while the bird-headed boy nods his head.

“Well..good luck in the exam,” he states before walking off, the two could hear the shadow whispering (not really it was loud) to him, “I think she likes you,”

“Shut up you demon,”

Izuku blinks and shakes her head but a goofy smile was on her face, “I think I am in love..”

“You..you just met him..you didn’t even talk to him!” Mikumo says in shock but Izuku wasn’t listening as she gives a goofy smile. Sparx slaps his face with his paw..

* * *

**“WELCOME TO TODAY’S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY ‘HEY!”**

“HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!” a young girl with light grey hair with some of it buzz on one side, screams loudly in response. Izuku chuckles at the excitement of the girl. Seems that Present Mic’s Pokemon, a large blue bipedal Pokemon with a large mouth. It has protruding tubes with hiles along its body; seven forming a crest on top of its head. 

It open its mouth louder, making those in the front to quickly cover their ears, **”EXPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLOOOOOOUUUUUUUUDDDDD!”**

“Well at least one of you is hype up! You even hyped up my buddy here so good on you but right now I have to explain the guidelines to your practical! Are you ready?!”

“Yeaaaaahhh!” Izuku screams out along with the girl smiling at Mikumo who sat besides her.

“Will you shut up?”

Izuku turns to glare at Bakugou..who was also sitting besides her..unfortunately.

Ignoring the exploding pomeranian she turns to Mikumo, “That;s the Voice Hero; Present Mic..I listen to his radio show every week since I found out about it..I guess the U.A teachers are all Pro Heroes,”

“This is how the test will go on, my Listeners! Both you and your Starter will be experiencing ten-minute long ‘Mock Cityscape maneuvers!! Bring along whatever you want. After the presentation, you’ll be heading to your assigned testing locations!”

Izuku looks at her card and sees that both her and Mikumo were assigned to different testing areas.. “I guess this is so you can’t help each other out…” 

“Damn it..I was hoping to crush you two villains,” Izuku’s ear twitches at that before she stomps on Bakugou’s foot..the exploding boy had to hold back the screams of pain while glaring at the girl.

“Each site is filled with three kinds of faux villains. Use your Quirks and/or Starters it disable these villains..and earn points! That’s your goal Listeners!”

Everyone nods at this while Present Mic explains that being an anti-hero by attacking other examinees was not allowed, when someone stood up.

“May I ask a question?” a boy with dark blue hair and red eyes, wearing square glasses quickly points to the handout they were given, “There appears to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villains on this handout!” Izuku groans putting her face in her hands, “Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly upcoming for the Regions top Pokemon Academy. We’re all here today in hopes of being molded into model Heroes!”

Izuku sighs when he finally stops but then jumps when he turns around, “And you with the very spiky yet curly hair!”

Izuku blinks and touches her hair, “Is it really that spiky?” she asks, turning to Mikumo who sighs.

“You've been muttering this whole time..its distracting..if this is some sort of game to you, then leave immediately!”

Izuku growls while Mikumo grabs her by the arm, “Izuku! No! Just let it go!” but to his dismay she ignores him while her arm stretches.

“Hey! Is your Quirk some sort of super hearing!?”

The boy blinks at that and while looking confused shakes his head, “Well..no? Why?”

“Then you shouldn’t be able to hear me! I am rows behind you! I rather let the people near me say something about my damn fucking mutters before some guy rows in front of me with a fucking stick up his ass tell me to shut up! And one thing! You are being pretty rude to Present Mic! Maybe he hasn't finished his lecture!”

That seem to make the red eye boy pale at that before he turned to Present Mic. Izuku rubs her head as she sits down.

“Alright alright! That’s enough you two! There is a fourth faux villain but he only gets you 0 points! You know that old retro game, Super Mario Brothers?”

“I have no idea why..but that name makes me want to stomp on a plumber..” Izuku mutters, making Mikumo stare at her…

“This thing is like a thwomp! Only one at each site, a gimmick that will rampage around in close quarters. Anyway! That’s a wrap so I’ll leave my listeners with our Academy’s motto. The great hero X Xavier of Kalos once said, ‘True heroism consists of being superior to the ills of life’ so go Plus Ultra!”

* * *

Izuku throws Ruyjin’s Pokeball in the air before catching it, she smiles at the small figure of her Gyarados, “You ready to beat up some robots bud?” she smirks as she could see that Ryujin was getting excited..

Looking up at the large gates she sighs, tapping her foot, “Come on..I’m waiting!”

“Hey! You are being very direspetable! They will tell us to go when its time to go!” she growls, Izuku’s eyes twitches and she glares at the boy when all of a sudden Present Mic shouts out go!

Izuku turns to the gate which was now open..pulling back her arm she lets it fly and grabs a flagpole attached to one of the skyscrapers..she could feel the stares from the others on how long her arm was stretch.

“See ya! Its Juice and Jam time!” she says as she jumps up a bit and she was sent flying into the fake city.

“What’s wrong Listeners?! The test has started its time to run! Run! That girl knows what she is doing!”

Izuku smirks as she hangs from the flagpole and drops the Pokeball..releasing Ryujin from within just as the others enter the city. They all stop in their tracks at the sight of the water serpent. It glares down at them before releasing a loud roar out into the city.

“Let’s do it to it, Ryujin! Start things off with a Twister and if any gets close to you..crunch them! I’m going to look for some myself!” Izuku smiles at the roar of agreement before she lets go of the flagpole. Seeing two three-pointers down below she smirks before she holds out her hands in front of her..the claws begin to glow before she strikes the first one with a straight blow into its head. 

To Izuku’s disappointment it was easily crushed, doing a backflip she stomps onto the other one..sighing she looks up to see Ryujin literally chewing on a two-pointer..she chuckles, “Not as fun as we thought huh bud?” he rumbles in agreement and slight disappointment.

The two turn their heads to see the other examiness and their Starters battling the Faux Villains as well. She sees a girl touching the robot with all five of her fingers before a white blur smashes into the floating robots. A large white avian Pokemon with an ovid body..its white feathers were sprinkled with red and blue triangle markings. The back head spikes were tipped with the sample color.

The girl pants but smiles, “that’s..that 38..” she covers her mouth with her hand before she shakes her breath..she then runs off to find more.

The boy who had called her out was running pretty fast, Izuku could see that he has pipes coming out of the back of his legs. Running around him was a a Pokemon with white fur but with several brown stripes, one going down its back and was arrowshapped. It runs up to a one-pointer with glowing claws and swipes at the robot a couple of times.

Izuku grins, “Looks like we got some competition..” she looks up to Ryujin and the two nod before going to look for more.

_ “I hope Mikumo is doing ok..” _

* * *

**Site E**

Mikumo glares at the robots that were crowding him and Sparx before his horns seem to vibrate..the robots begin to spark a bit before they optic lens turn purple he grins, “Go and destroy as many of your fellow faux villains as you can but if you see anyone about to get hurt save them.

**_“Roger, roger!”_ **

They rolled away while Sparx then jumps over him to attack a robot that came close to hitting him..he sighs in relief..thanks Sparx..” he then narrows his eyes at the scaps of the now broken robot and begins to lift them up..they begin circling..just like what happens when his mother uses her Quirk.

He then runs, hoping to find more villains, Sparx by his side.

* * *

_ “Oh thank Arceus we are allowed to use our Starters,” _ was what Hitsohi thought as he bashes a robot with a scrap of metal. When Present Mic first said they were facing robots he was like..nope that’s it..dreams broken..but then he got damn fucking hope when he said he could use his Starter.

The Malamar tentacle arms glowed with dark aura before it released the Dark Pulse. “I..am so glad I saved up for that Dark Pulse TM,” he mutters and the Malamar rumbles in agreement..” he then screams (he did not sound like a girl thank you very much) when something pushes him..he looks up to see a dark skin boy with black hair hanging in his face and red eyes..he was panting showing his red teeth before he gets off.

“Sorry about that..but I doubt you would like to be hit with flying debris,” he points, showing that he had two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands. Looking over he saw a large Camerupt using Eruption while a spiky blonde hair boy laughs evilly (and people say he would be a villain).

“Damn..what is with that guy,” he mutters as he stare with wide eyes while the other boy shrugs, Hitoshi watches as his skin literally hardens before he charges in..he then yelps and steps back as a freaking Tyrantrum follows him.

“How the fuck do you get a Fossil Pokemon as your starter!”

* * *

“Such a battlefield and limited time..brings out the best in them,” a rat/dog/bear creature states as he pets a spherical rodent Pokemon. With white fur while its back was gray, its black eyes shone with pleasure at each stroke.

“There are those who can assess the situation in an instant,” he points to the boy whose arms had turned into a large wing while many ears and eyes had grown onto them..a large crocodile tail swishes behind him “Intelligent gatherers,” an Arcanine bites down on the head of a robot trying to sneak up on the boy.

“Those who are never late to the party,” another screen shows the pipe-legged boy along with his Linoone. “Mobility experts,”

“Those who can cope with any given situation,” a blonde hair boy, with oddly enough a left robotic arm along with his right leg being robotic. He was shooting a laser from his belly button while a white fur poodle Pokemon was using take down. “Decision makers,”

Finally one of the screens shows Izuku and Ryujin tearing apart the robots. The group of people watch as Izuku handstands on the shoulders of one of them and makes the robot do a 360 twist with its spine.

“Huh..seems that girl is in her element,” a young man with golden eyes and silver quills that replace the hair, just like Izuku and Shadow. There were five distinct spines that flared up and back and mostly covering his hedgehog ears. On his shoulder was a Chatot.

“She is..but she isn’t the only one..this year’s quite the bumper crop huh?” a woman smirks while a cowboy theme like hero shakes his head.

“Nah, no way to know yet,” he then presses a big red button, “But this should tell us more..”

Izuku giggles as she sits on the edge of a Skyscraper, Ryujin was still attacking some robots that got near. “That should be enough points..” she mutters as she kicks her legs back and forth when a large explosion was heard.

Looking over to where it came from, her eyes widen at the very large robot that was tearing down many buildings..

“A gimmick..that's supposed to be a gimmick?!” she whispers but she looks to Ryujin who was growling. Looking at where the large Gyrados was looking at she sees the others begin to run, “Damn..” she looks back to the robot when she hears both a cry of pain and a frantic cry.

Looking down she sees that the girl with the floating Quirk was pinned down by some rumble..her Togekiss was trying frantically get the rumble off but she couldn’t.

Izuku stares at this with wide eyes..her heart begins to beat faster than ever before..she drops down, easily landing on all fours...Ryujin rumbles loudly before she turns her gaze to the large robot..

“Ryujin...you..” she grits her fangs..her whole body felt like it was burning.. “You get that rumble off of the girl and get her out of here!”

The Gyrados nods feeling the very air change..the girl squeaks in fright but calms down when the water-flying type bites down on the rubble breaking it apart. 

_ “When there’s nothing to be gained..rising to the challenge at those times.. _

Everyone then screams as green lightning emerges zapping everywhere..up the building, and down the street..Izuku stares at the giant robot with glowing red eyes. Izuku draws the lightning back in even though her quills still shine.

As the robot begins to aim at her, Izuku instinctively gets into a running position..both hands on the road just as the arm was about to slam into her..with more speed that she ever known in her life, Izuku easily dodges...while to her it looked like the robot was going in slow mode..the others kids could only see a green blur..

Izuku easily jumps over the flying rumble that broke off from the road when the hand slam down before jumping and running across the building.

Instinct soon takes over and Izuku finds herself curl into a ball...slamming into one arm, bouncing off the wall and into another arm..she skids across the broken road. Everyone watches with wide eyes as a green light takes over the area..dent and cracks appear on the robot..it started to spark making Izuku smirk.

Curling into a ball she spins in place getting more and more energy before she releases it..spinning right into the air before crashing into the head of the Zero-Pointer

_ Is surely the mark of a true hero!” _

Everyone stares wide eyes as the robot falls down..the girl with the Togekiss eyes widen and she wobbles over.

“Hey! What..what are you doing!” the boy who called quill girl out calls to her.

“She might be stuck in the robot!”

The boys eyes widen at that and he runs over along with her to try and help but then a green fur claw punches through the metal hull and Izuku climbs out..she blinks at the two.

“....How are you not dead?” the glasses boy couldn’t help but ask

“I...have no idea!” she jumps onto the ground then she screams before she grabs her foot jumping up and down.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! My feet! My feet!” the two looked down to see that her shoes had literally torn holes in them and the bottom of her feet had bad burns.

**“IT’S ALL OVER!!”**

“Well done..good work everyone!” Everyone turns to see an old lady walking over to them. The boy with the robotic arm and leg points at her, “That mademoiselle..sh’s the backbone of U.A Academy..her Quirk is a super healing factor,” they watch the old lady kiss Izuku and the girl couldn’t help but sigh when the pain in her feet finally faded away.. “Its in large part thanks to her presence that the Academy dares to host such wild exams..

* * *

**One Week Later**

“Hey..Izuku..are you going to eat that fish?” Izuku looks up to see Inko, Hisashi, Mikumo and Toshi stare at her and she laughs, “Sorry...I’m just worried..was everything good enough? I mean..sure I did well on the practical..but I don’t know if I did well on the written..” she growls.. “Why is it taking so long!!”

“It takes time for them to grade so many applications Young Izuku..” Toshi explains while patting her on the back while Inko cleans up the plates..Mikumo looks up when he hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it

“Izuku! They’re here! They’re here!” Mikumo runs in..and unfortunately runs into the wall..but there was two letters in his hands.

Izuku grabs her and runs into her room..making Inko sigh as she hears the yelps coming before she grabs a fire extinguisher.

Hopping on one foot after the other she jumps onto Ryujin’s head before ripping apart the letter..both Trainer and Gyrados blink at the little projector before it turns on.

The two yelp at the projection of All Might showing up, “This is a projection!”

“Yeah...I think we can see that..” she mumbles before she listens.

All Might explains that he was now going to be a teacher at the academy before someone told him to hurry up..he then explains that she and Ryujin had gotten 80 points all together while also passing the written exam..she smiles and was about to whoop when he explains there was more.

Because of what she and Ryujin did to save the girl and Togekiss..they had gotten an extra 60 points..which means they scored a 140 points..making them number one..that the girl and boy who went to go dig her out both got 45 extra points as well..that all three of them were going to U.A…

“I pass! I pass!” she looks up when she hears Mikumo’s cries of joy and she couldn’t help but howl in joy.

**_Even though I don’t know who I really was..even though I still don’t have my full memories..this was a start..of a whole new chapter for both me and Mikumo..for Sparx and Ryujin!_ **

**_This was the start of our high school careers!”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So..how did you all like it? I hope it did well..I may be taking some things from the Archie Comics (which I never read because I could never get them..so if I get something wrong please tell me and I'll try to fix it)
> 
> Since America doesn't exist in this world..Toshi Cries out the cities and places of Unova..which I think its cool
> 
> Also Izuku passed out becasue the Big Mother that she dived into its mouth took little bites out of her..it maybe instincts to her but she doesn't fully rememeber doing that..she just needs pratice 
> 
> Anyway..ummm have nothing else to say so please tell me what you all think in the comments..like really please I want your knowledge...welp stay cool everyone!


End file.
